Juegos del Destino
by Alisse
Summary: TERMINADO por fin!, espero que les guste
1. Default Chapter

Juegos del Destino.  
  
NOTA: Antes de comenzar con el fic, quiero aclarar que aquí el Destino tiene personificación, de hecho, él narra la historia, lo único si, es que es mujer.  
  
Capítulo I: Problemas y más problemas.  
  
Era una linda y tranquila tarde en el Olimpo, mi actual residencia durante unos cuantos años. Para mí, era un día muy especial: el estreno de "Dirty Dancing" por la TV Olimp (sí, se que es muy vieja para ustedes, pero aquí en el Olimpo tenemos toda la eternidad para ver sus películas, cosa que ustedes no).  
  
Me tuve que aguantar toda la primera parte de la película para ver lo que más deseaba: el baile final. Emocionada y tomando limonada esperé. y lo hubiese visto si no fuera por un chistoso que se puso en frente, con los brazos cual cántaro.  
  
Molesta, reconocí a la persona, ¿persona?, diosa. Esa túnica era muy reconocible en este lugar  
  
-¡Atenea, un honor tenerte aquí!- dije sin mirarla y evitando su cuerpo, en un intento desesperado por ver algo -¿podrías venir en cinco minutos más?  
  
-No- contestó secamente, supuse que algo malo ocurría, pero no me imaginé qué.  
  
-¡Por favor!- supliqué, después de algunos intentos logré que se quitara y cuando el actor recibiría a la chica para alzarla, la tele se apagó  
  
-¡Hey!- protesté, mirándola. Fue en ese momento en que cualquier idea de valentía se fue junto a la imagen de Patrick  
  
-Tengo que hablarte- me dijo, se notaba furiosa, en parte, yo también lo estaba  
  
-¿No podía esperar?  
  
-¡No!- gritó. En ese momento me di cuenta que no valía la pena insistir para que se fuera. Además, de seguro la película ya había terminado-  
  
-¿A qué se debe.?- le pregunté apoyándome del respaldo del sillón en que estaba, en un estúpido afán de hacerme la importante. En respuesta, me lanzó a la cara unas hojas. Alcancé a tomarlas antes que cayeran al suelo  
  
Reconocí las fichas de los caballeros elegidos para esta reencarnación, los cinco de Bronce (Por si acaso, Atenea es la única que tiene el privilegio de elegir a sus caballeros más cercanos. Cortesía de Zeus para su hija favorita). Hyoga Dostoiewsky, Shiriu Han, Seiya Takamoto y Ikki y Shun Hyan  
  
-¿Tus caballeros?- le pregunté mirándola, supuestamente todo andaba en orden; claro, supuestamente  
  
-Sí, o eso creía yo- la miré sin comprender -mira sus profesiones  
  
Claro, ahí estaba el error, el GRAN error: pianista, maestro de yoga, trabajador social, abogado y veterinario, respectivamente. Presentí lo que venía.  
  
-¿No debería decir otra cosa?- me preguntó, supongo que aguantando las ganas de ahorcarme  
  
-Eh.  
  
-¿No debería decir: Caballeros de Cisne, Dragón, Pegaso, Fénix y Andrómeda, respectivamente?  
  
No respondí. "Pronto todo esto hará erupción", pensé, ¡cuánta razón tenía!  
  
-Eh. quizás hubo error de imprenta  
  
-¡Sabes que eso es imposible!  
  
-No hay nada imposible. pregúntale a las Moiras  
  
-¡No me vengas con eso, Disty!- gritó. Así es como aquí me dicen  
  
-Bueno. esto ya está hecho. eh. ya no serán tus caballeros  
  
¿Nunca han escuchado que la mirada de Atenea fulmina?, ¡fulmina!. Si no fuera inmortal como ella ya estría bajo tierra  
  
-¡No!- gritó -¡Lo único que pido para cada reencarnación es la elección de mis caballeros!, ¡¡es el colmo que no puedas hacer ni eso!!  
  
-¿Qué tanto alegas?- dije ya aburrida y devolviéndole los papeles -tendrás tus caballeros igual  
  
-Pero no serán los que yo quiero  
  
-¿Y qué?, ganarás igual, siempre lo haces. Pareces una niña  
  
-Gano- porque-elijo-a-mis-caballeros. Porque-sé-que-son-bueno. ¡Si creíste que es de suerte estás muy equivocada!  
  
-Nunca he dicho eso, Atenea, sabes que te tengo respeto por tu poder, pero.  
  
-¡Pero nada!  
  
-¿Y qué quieres que haga?, ya es tarde.  
  
-No lo es- dijo calmándose -aún quedan dos años para la primera batalla  
  
-¿Dos años?. ¡No alcanzarán a entrenarse!, sabes que necesitan seis años, mínimo  
  
-Lo sé mejor que tú  
  
-¿Entonces?  
  
Ella sonrió tiernamente  
  
-Eso, querida, es tú problema.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Lo que escuchaste  
  
-¡Estás loca!, no puedo ocuparme de eso, ¡estoy demasiado ocupada!  
  
-¿Taaaaaaaaan ocupada estás que ves películas?  
  
-Era un momento de relajo, ¿ya?  
  
-Bueno  
  
-Mira Atenea, una reencarnación que no tengas a los caballeros que elegiste no te romperá nada  
  
-¿A no?, ¿y qué hago con las próximas cinco generaciones que tengo planificadas?  
  
La miré sin creer lo que había escuchado. ¡Mil años planificados!  
  
-Eres increíble- le dije, pero luego me entró la duda -pero Atenea, ¿qué tienen que ver los chicos de ahora con los del futuro?  
  
-Descendientes- me dijo, caminando de un lado a otro -todos son descendientes de los primeros caballeros. Tienen algo de su sangre. ¿Comprendes ahora?  
  
-Ah. pero estos chicos también tendrán hijos  
  
-¡Sí!- otra vez se puso histérica -¡pero no los tendrán con las chicas con las que están destinados!- en su mano derecha apareció un pergamino -Shiriu con esa tal Mia. ¡debería ser Sunrei!, y Hyoga con esa tal Natasha, ¿dónde está la princesa Fleur?. Mira a Ikki, ¡soltero!, ¿y Sheena?. Y Shun con esa tal Tokio, ¿y Juneth?. ¿¡Ves el caos que se produciría!?  
  
Suspiré resignada, no hay forma de evitar la tarea que se avecinaba  
  
-A ver Atenea, ¿y qué puedo hacer?. Cada uno está en su país, repartidos  
  
-Ya te dije, ese es tu problema  
  
-¿¡Y qué demonios puedo hacer yo!?  
  
-¿Qué me preguntas a mi?, eres el destino, ¿o no?- me dejó sin palabras y sin deseos de ocuparme de este problema  
  
-No- dije, Atenea se enfureció  
  
-¿¡Qué!?  
  
-Que no quiero hacerlo  
  
-¡¡¡Pues lo harás, o si no hablaré con mi padre de tu incompetencia!!!  
  
-Claro- murmuré - me irá a acusar a su papito  
  
-¿Qué dijiste?  
  
-¡Si lo sabes para qué preguntas!  
  
Trueno y relámpago en el Olimpo. Muy mala señal. ¿Cuándo aprenderé a mantenerme callada?  
  
-Lo único que evita tu muerte aquí y ahora es que no puedes morir  
  
-Qué gracia.- murmuré  
  
-¡Ya basta!, ¡¡¡Esto lo causaste tú así que espero que lo repares!!!. ¡¡¡Quiero a mis caballeros, y por tu bien espero tenerlos!!!  
  
Y desapareció  
  
Creo que tengo muchísimos problemas  
  
Nota: Aquí está el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado 


	2. Buscando

Capítulo II: Buscando  
  
-¡Ya basta!, ¡¡¡Esto lo causaste tú así que espero que lo repares!!!. ¡¡¡Quiero a mis caballeros, y por tu bien espero tenerlos!!!  
  
Bien, esas fueron las últimas (y terribles) palabras que Atenea me dijo antes de desaparecer. Me senté en el sillón a pensar  
  
A ver, ¿qué podría hacerle una diosa a un ser inmortal?... no son muchas las opciones, pero sí muy dolorosas. Está bien, mejor me apuro en hacer algo, no quiero ni pensar en lo que la Diosa de la Sabiduría podría hacerme si no le consigo a sus caballeritos  
  
-Ahora, a analizar la situación...- murmuré, y dando vueltas por el lugar comencé: tenía exactamente dos años para hacer algo que normalmente se lograban en seis o siete... ¿por dónde empezaba?... ¡Buena idea!. Lo primero que haría sería ir a ver a las Moiras, para ver qué demonios sucedió que cambió todo lo dispuesto  
  
Salí del agradable cuarto en que me encontraba con la cabeza gacha (algo bastante raro en mi, tengo que decirlo). Una amigable voz me sacó de mis sombríos pensamientos  
  
-¡Hola Disty!- la reconocí: Artemisa, mi gran amiga Artemisa  
  
-Hola, Artemisa- le respondí, la diosa me miró extrañada, así no era yo  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?- me preguntó  
  
-Un problema con Atenea  
  
-Ah, por eso anda insoportable- sonrió -¿A la niñita mimada algo no salió como quería?  
  
No pude evitar sonreír: era lo mismo que yo le había dicho  
  
-Algo así  
  
-Estaba terrible, ¡cualquier cosa y te echaba inmediatamente la bronca!, el pobre Apolo casi sufre las consecuencias  
  
-Y me lo dices a mi, que fui la que tuve que aguantar sus gritos  
  
-¿Es muy grave?  
  
-Mi cabeza depende de esto... aunque de mi punto de vista no lo es. A veces Atenea puede ser exagerada  
  
-Pero siempre lo es con razón- me dijo la diosa de la caza -Bueno, Disty, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en pedírmelo, si está en mis manos (o en las de Apolo, que al fin puedo convencerlo) lo tendrás  
  
-Muchas gracias, Artemisa. Nos veremos  
  
-Adiós  
  
Artemisa se fue y yo continué con mi camino a través del largo pasillo. En algunas ocasiones me encontraba con ciertos dioses o personajes. A la mayoría los saluda amablemente; en realidad estaba tranquila porque no me había cruzado con cierto dios de la guerra...  
  
-¡Hola, Disty!- ¿acaso era mucho pedir no cruzarme con él...?  
  
-Hola, Ares- respondí intentando parecer lo más amable posible, creo que por mi cara no lo logré  
  
-Te andaba buscando  
  
-Otro más... no acepto alegatos  
  
-¿Alegatos?- repitió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro -¡Por supuesto que no!, quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mi  
  
¿Hacer YO algo por él?, ¿a qué se refería?. Supongo que notó mi cara de confundida y me entregó una hoja  
  
-¿¡Qué significa esto!?  
  
Claro, ahí está la razón por la que estaba tan contento. En la batalla del Santuario, los caballeros de Bronce no logran pasar Picis, trayendo como consecuencia la muerte de la reencarnación de Atenea... y un mundo de caos  
  
¡Ahora sí que me estoy preocupando!  
  
-Eso quería preguntarte- me dijo, mirándome -pensé que me harías perder, como en reencarnaciones anteriores  
  
-¡Por supuesto que debes morir, no soy estúpida!  
  
-¿A sí?- me dijo, mirándome con una sonrisa cruel -¿entonces por qué sale esto?  
  
No respondí, no sabía qué decir. Juro que me las pagará  
  
-No te preocupes, Ares, haré TODO lo que esté en mis manos para matarte, aunque tenga que estar al lado de los caballeros de Atenea cruzando las Doce Casas  
  
Y me alejé casi corriendo, furiosa  
  
-¡¡¡Eso tengo que verlo!!!- me gritó de atrás  
  
JURO QUE ME LAS PAGARÁ  
  
Llegué al Hades lo más rápido que pude, me salté al barquero porque ya me tiene aburrida su pregunta: "¿Cuánto tiempo me toca seguir remando?", si me encontraba con él le habría gritado en su cara toda la eternidad, o cuando dejara de existir hasta su espíritu, cosa que siempre he evitado y cuando vamos juntos intento darle ánimos...  
  
Mi idea era entrar al Hades y seguir directo a la sala en que trabajan las Moiras; claro, no contaba con otro dios que se me cruzó  
  
-¡Desty, qué bueno verte!- me dijo Hades; a estas alturas sentía arriba mío una nubecita lloviéndome sin interrupciones  
  
-Lástima no pueda decir lo mismo...- murmuré  
  
-Oye, quería decirte... la otra vez me dijiste que mi cuerpo llegaría con los caballeros de Atenea, y...  
  
Me detuve en seco, Hades dejó de hablar. Supongo que me puse completamente pálida. En estos momentos juro que quería morirme. Claro, Shun no sería el caballero Andrómeda, así que no se cómo llegará a este lugar... pero un momento, ¿con quién lucharía Hades, si para ese entonces no habrá ni Atenea ni caballeros de Bronce?. Y me había olvidado que antes estaba la batalla de Poseidón en contra de Ares... ¡Qué pesadilla, por Dios!  
  
-Bien- dije -intentaré arreglarlo -claro, pensé, si no lo hacía tendría muchos problemas  
  
Hasta que, por fin llegué  
  
-¡¡¡Me quieren decir qué demonios pasó!!!  
  
Supuse que pasaría esto: Cloto, Láquesis y Átropos me miraron sin comprender  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntaron las tres a la vez. Me descargué con ellas  
  
-¿¡Qué pasa, qué pasa, qué pasa!?- grité caminando de un lado a otro -¡¡¡Me quieren decir qué demonios pasó con los caballeros de Atenea!!!  
  
Las tres se miraron. Me acerqué a los famosos hilos y los busqué, no me costó mucho hallarlos  
  
-¡Sus padres deberían estar muertos!- sé que suena cruel, ¡pero así es la vida!... ¡¡¡Así debió ser su vida!!!  
  
-¿Qué?, pero...  
  
-Miren- dije, intentando calmarme -Atenea es la única con el privilegio de elegir sus caballeros para cada reencarnación  
  
-Lo sabemos  
  
-Bien. En este caso, son Shiriu, Hyoga, Seiya, Ikki y Shun. ¡Justamente están muy cerca de Atenea!. Pero, ¿qué pasó?, no serán caballeros, ¿y por qué?, ¡¡¡ESO QUIERO SABERLO!!!  
  
-Nadie nos indicó- dijo Cloto, encogiéndose de hombros  
  
-¿Cómo que nadie?, ¡si les mandé las cartas con las indicaciones!  
  
-No nos llegó  
  
Ah, para mí eso era suficiente. ¡Cómo no imaginarlo!, pero ya verá cuando lo vea  
  
Regresé lo más rápido que pude al Olimpo, y busqué al culpable de todas mis actuales penas. Lo encontré hablando con Zeus  
  
-¡¡¡HERMES!!!- le grité desde el pórtico de la sala. Ambos me miraron  
  
-¿Destyn?- me dijo, entonces palideció. ¡El muy desgraciado se acordó!  
  
-Oh no...- murmuró  
  
-¿Por qué te asustas tanto?- le dije, no respondió -¿Será por tu irresponsabilidad?  
  
-Eh...- noté que quería salir, pero no lo dejaría escapar  
  
-¡HERMES, NI SE TE OCURRA SALIR!- grité, Zeus nos miró, y después de unos momentos de silencio, se decidió a hablar  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó  
  
-Dile a tu padre la estupidez que hiciste... ¡no!, en realidad lo que no hiciste- me crucé de brazos mirándolo, Zeus también lo hacía esperando una respuesta  
  
-¿Y?  
  
-Bueno...- comenzó el dios, mirando al suelo -¿recuerdas que Atenea en cada reencarnación se junta con Destyn a hablar sobre sus caballeros elegidos?  
  
-Sí, es algo que sólo a ella dejo hacer  
  
-Bueno, pues...  
  
-Los resultados de esa conversación se las mando a las Moiras para que hagan sus jueguitos- dije, Zeus esperó  
  
-¿Y?- insistió  
  
-Es que... olvidé mandárselos...  
  
-¿QUÉ?, ¿Hermes qué fue lo que hiciste?  
  
-Nada- dijo Hermes  
  
-Eso es lo malo- agregué yo -no mandaste la carta. ¡Y ahora Atenea me echó la culpa a mi porque sus caballeritos no son los que ella quería!. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto me gritó?  
  
-Me imagino...  
  
-Ah, pero no se imaginan los problemas que vendrán- dije, caminando de un lado a otro  
  
-¿Problemas?- repitieron  
  
-Sí, y muchos. Entre ellos (y el peor), la muerte de la reencarnación de Atenea  
  
-¿QUÉ?- si hubiese estado en otra situación, me habría reído de sus caras, pero yo estaba igual que ellos  
  
-Lo que oyeron. Sin contar que Hades logrará completar el Eclipse  
  
Al menos, alguien comparte la preocupación conmigo. Quizás tres cabezas piensan mejor que una. Y entre esas cabezas está el Rey de los Dioses...  
  
-¿Y qué se puede hacer?- preguntó Hermes -¿o ya es tarde?  
  
-Quedan dos años para el inicio de la primera batalla. No sé si alcancemos... Todos nos callamos, y fue en ese momento en que me decidí a actuar. Iría a ver a los chicos, para ver cómo viven  
  
Pero primero, volveré con las Moiras.  
  
Continuará Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, ¡Por favor, dejen reviews 


	3. Reconociendo

Capítulo III: Reconocimiento  
  
¡Manos a la obra!  
  
Después de quedar de acuerdo con Zeus y Hermes que cualquier cosa (ya sea idea, dato, lo que sea) lo comunicaremos al otro, decidí ir a ver a las Moiras, como estaba en mis planes, aunque en realidad no tengo idea qué iré a hacer allá  
  
-¿Alguna solución?- me preguntó Cloto, mirándome  
  
-Estaba pensando en juntarlos, hacer que se conozcan; luego pensaré en cómo haré para que se entrenen y ganen su armadura  
  
Las tres se miraron... odio cuando hacen eso porque significa que en algo estoy mal  
  
-¿Qué?- les pregunté con mal humor  
  
-¿No será mejor (y más importante, claro) que te preocuparas de enviarlos a que entrenaran?  
  
-Oh, verdad- dije, simulando que me ponía contenta de pronto- llegaré a sus casas y golpearé sus puertas, y les diré a sus padres: "¡sus hijos se han ganado una beca como los defensores de Atenea y la Humanidad!, tendrán que entrenar duramente con sus maestros para ganar la armadura y así lograr su fin. Ah, no se preocupen; prácticamente los machacarán, pero valdrá la pena"... ¡¡¡Por favor!!!, no puedo hacer eso, es estúpido  
  
-Sobretodo- añadió Átropos -porque te saltaste las partes de "y arriesgarán sus vidas y lo más seguro es que mueran"  
  
¿Me entienden por qué tenía deseos de golpearlas?  
  
-¿Y cómo lo harás?- me preguntó Láquesis, notando mi cara de maniática  
  
-No sé  
  
-Deberías saberlo ya  
  
-¡También sé eso!- respondí -Bueno, me voy  
  
-¿Qué harás?  
  
-Ver sus vidas- respondí, y me aparecí en la Tierra, en Japón, para ser exactos  
  
Saqué sus fichas personales y noté algo extraño: todos se encontraban en Japón por esos días, y parece que su estancia sería larga. Eso sería positivo para mi, haría todo algo más fácil  
  
-¿Y con quién voy primero?- pensé, luego se me ocurrió  
  
Llegué a una humilde casa, entré  
  
-¡SEIYA!- fue lo primero que escuché, y el grito fue tan fuerte que retumbaron mis pobres oídos, la causante fue una chica pelirroja de unos 16 o 17 años  
  
-Seika- dijo una mujer, supongo que será la madre y la muchacha su hermana -mejor ve a despertarlo, aquí tienes un vaso de agua  
  
-Sí, mamá- la chica tomó el vaso y fue con su hermano, la seguí. Seiya en esos tiempos debería tener 11 años  
  
-AH, ¡Seika!, ¿intentas ahogarme?- fue la pregunta del muchacho frente al agua que le tiró su hermana a la cara (debo decir que primero lo remeció, pero no le quedó otra forma de despertarlo que lanzándole el agua)  
  
-Te hemos llamado por mucho rato, Seiya. Si no te apuras llegarás tarde a la escuela y no pienso esperarte  
  
Seika lo dejó solo y Seiya entró a la ducha y yo decidí que sería bueno explorar su entorno La casa era algo pequeña, pero para tres personas estaba bien (olvidé comentarles que su padre había muerto cerca de tres o cuatro años atrás). Sonó el teléfono, y me quedé escuchando (no me digan copuchenta)  
  
-¿Aló?- contestó la madre, su carita cambió inmediatamente -¡hola Jan!  
  
¿Jan?, ¿quién era ese?  
  
-¿Cómo has estado, amor?- dijo, casi me caigo de la silla. ¿Amor?, ¿acaso la madre de Seiya había encontrado a alguien?  
  
-Listo mamá- dijo Seiya, entrando y sentándose a la mesa -¿Quién es?  
  
-Jan...- respondió su madre, que continuaba hablando. A Seiya no le gustó mucho eso, comenzó a comer en silencio y con una cara de tres metros. Seika se sentó junto a él y su madre colgó el teléfono  
  
-Seiya, ¿ya te enojaste?- le dijo ella acercándose y tocándole sus hombros, Seiya no contestó y continuó comiendo. Era bastante egoísta con su madre (igual que muchos de los niños de estos tiempos)  
  
-Bien- dije -Entonces Seiya de Pegaso tiene una vida normal. Vive con su madre y su hermana de 16 años. Ah, sin contar la "pareja" de su madre, que al parecer a Seiya no le agrada mucho. Creo que era lo que necesitaba de Seiya por el momento  
  
Me aparecí en frente de una mansión. Al entrar, saltó a la vista su simple decorado que tenía De pronto, de una de las habitaciones se escuchó una hermosa música de piano, y no pude evitar los impulsos de seguirla. Atravesé la pared y mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vi a Hyoga tocando, ¡si sólo tenía 12 años!  
  
-Hyoga, amor, es hora de tu desayuno- dijo entrando una mujer, reconocí que era su madre - Hyoga, tu padre nos espera  
  
A pesar de sus dulces palabras, Hyoga continuaba tocando, inmutable. Ella se acercó y se hincó al lado de la banquilla  
  
-¿Qué tienes, hijo?- le preguntó ella, Hyoga la abrazó  
  
-¿Cuándo vamos a volver?- le preguntó, supuse que a su país  
  
-Mi niño- le dijo ella -sabes que por ahora no podemos...- lo miró a la cara -tu padre no puede dejar el trabajo. Él es el representante de nuestro país aquí, en Japón, es importante- noté cierto orgullo en su voz. No pude evitar sentir tristeza por Hyoga, se debe sentir solo  
  
-Lo sé...- murmuró  
  
-¿Entonces?  
  
-Me siento solo, mamá. Los chicos de la escuela no me aguantan, me molestan mucho. Además, no me entienden bien, y yo a ellos tampoco  
  
-Eso se puede arreglar -le dijo su madre -sólo debes buscar a tu amigo, un día de estos lo encontrarás, lo prometo  
  
-¿De verdad?- preguntó el chico más animado. En parte, me prometí a mi misma cumplir la promesa de su madre  
  
-¡Claro, hijo!. Ahora ven, tu padre nos espera  
  
Los seguí hasta el comedor, en donde había un hombre rubio de ojos verdes. Se sentaron y yo también lo hice  
  
-¿Y qué les pasó?  
  
-Hoyga quería hablarme  
  
-Ah, ya veo. Supongo que será por los amigos -el chico lo miró sorprendido y asintió, el hombre sonrió -no te preocupes, ya encontrarás a las personas que sepan valorarte como persona, y que te darán mucho...  
  
-De eso me encargo yo...- dije, y me aparecí en un departamento  
  
-¡Papá, tu desayuno!- llamó Shiriu a su padre, tenía 13 años. Se notaba esmero en lo preparado. Un hombre de cabello negro hasta el hombro entró a escena y se sentó a la mesa junto con Shiriu  
  
-Se ve muy rico- dijo, sonriéndole  
  
-Gracias  
  
Ambos se sirvieron y comieron, esperé unos momentos  
  
-¿Ya?- dije yo, aburrida -¿cómo no van a tener un tema de conversación?  
  
-Oye papá...- dijo Shiriu en el momento en que me iba  
  
-Dime  
  
-El otro día pasó algo extraño... -noté que en su voz había nerviosismo, ¿qué será lo que le dirá?  
  
-¿Extraño?  
  
-Sí...verás. Estaba en la escuela y unos chicos comenzaron a molestarme  
  
-Espero que no les hiciste caso...  
  
-Eso intenté  
  
-¿Los golpeaste?  
  
-No... digo si... o no... eh....  
  
-A ver, Shiriu, decídete  
  
-Los lancé lejos sin tocarlos  
  
Creo que el padre y yo lo miramos con la misma cara. ¿El cosmos de Shiriu estaba despierto?, ¿cómo podía ser eso?, ¿a los demás les ocurrirá lo mismo?  
  
-¿Cómo es eso?  
  
-Bueno, de pronto me sentí furioso y con deseos de lastimarlos, entonces sentí algo dentro de mi y salieron volando  
  
-Ah...- el padre no se lo explicaba, ¿alguien podría hacerlo?  
  
-Y por eso... debes ir a hablar con la maestra  
  
-¿Por qué?, no los tocaste...  
  
-Aún así me culparon  
  
-Será, toma tu desayuno, nos estamos atrasando  
  
¿Con que Shiriu tiene manifestaciones del cosmos sin entrenamiento?, interesante...  
  
Fui a parar a una casa con un gran jardín  
  
-¡Mamá!  
  
-No Ikki, ya te dije que no  
  
Llegué cuando Ikki, de 14 años, se sentaba pesadamente en la silla en frente de la mesa. Estaba molesto  
  
-Buenas- dijo un hombre entrando. Era el padre, y lo que me llamó la atención, era el gran parecido de su mirada con la de Shun. Miró a Ikki -¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Mamá no me dejó ir a jugar  
  
-Oh, fracesita, ¿por qué no?- dijo el hombre a la madre. ¿Era francesa?, tenía que averiguarlo  
  
-¡Porque es un irresponsable!, por eso. No estudia, es un milagro que no lleve peores calificaciones  
  
-En eso, Ikki, tu madre tiene razón  
  
-¡Papá!, se supone que me debes ayudar  
  
-Pero Norah, deberías dejarlo- dijo el padre, es increíble cómo puede ser de manipulador un hijo  
  
-No- respondió secamente  
  
-Ikki, ¿prometes que estudiarás?  
  
-¡Sí, prometido!, también prometo cuidar a Shun  
  
-¿Cuidarlo?- repitió el padre -deja que aprenda a cuidarse solo  
  
-Sabes que a tu hijo no le gusta pelear- dijo Norah sirviéndole  
  
-En ese caso que aprenda a defenderse, ¡nadie le dice que vaya buscando pelea!  
  
-Ni para eso quiere pelear  
  
-¿Y qué hará?, no puede dejar que lo golpeen  
  
-Shun se deja, por eso los chicos de la escuela lo molestan más- dijo Ikki -hasta que llego yo- agregó con orgullo  
  
-¡Shun tu desayuno!  
  
A pesar de los llamados el niño no bajaba. Su madre (seguida por mi) lo fue a ver. Lo encontramos en su cuarto, sentado en el suelo  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Shun?- le preguntó Norah acercándose  
  
-Nada- respondió, mirando al suelo  
  
-¿Cómo que nada, Shun?  
  
-No quiero ir a la escuela- dijo Shun, la madre lo miró sorprendida  
  
-¿Qué?, ¿por qué?  
  
-Porque los otros chicos me golpean  
  
-Pero Ikki...  
  
-Ikki no puede estar todo el día cuidándome, cuando se va, siempre es peor  
  
-Pero, hijo, ¡tienes que defenderte!  
  
-No me gusta pelear  
  
-Pero eso no significa que se puedan aprovechar de ti... mira Shun, hay ocasiones en que debemos hacer lo que más odiamos, porque es justo  
  
-¿Y si son muchos?  
  
-Enfréntalos, poco a poco ganarás su respeto  
  
-¿Usted cree?  
  
-Claro, Shun. ¿Estás mejor ahora?  
  
-Sí  
  
-Vamos, entonces  
  
Ambos bajaron seguidos por mi... una idea estaba maquinalizando mi cabeza, y no era tan mala, lograría saber si los chicos tienen un poco despiertos sus cosmos. Quizás funcionara...  
  
Nota: Hola, espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Dejen review 


	4. Visitas a cierta persona

Capítulo IV: Visita a "cierta" persona  
  
Me quedé con la familia de Shun e Ikki un rato, escuchando las cosas que hablaban y planeando mis próximos pasos... estaba pensando en inducirles sueños que les explicaran lo que en realidad son (¿interesante, no?), pero, para eso tendría que ir al Hades a dar una vuelta... sin contar que tengo que encontrar la forma de que se conozcan, lo que no es más fácil, a pesar de que viven en la misma ciudad  
  
-¡Hola Destyn!  
  
-¡¡AHHHH!!- la sorpresiva llegada de Hermes al comedor me asustó (¿y a quién no lo asustaría que alguien se apareciera en frente suyo de la nada?). Lamentablemente pasé a llevar un colgante que estaba a mi lado y se movió, llamando la atención de la familia, que miraron hacia donde estaba yo  
  
-¡¡¡Hermes!!!- le grité, enojada; el dios sonrió  
  
-¿Muy concentrada?- me preguntó burlándose, al ver mi cara recuperó la compostura (lo que de verdad era muy raro en Hermes)  
  
-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunté, mejor ir al grano  
  
-Vengo a ver si necesitas de mi ayuda  
  
-¿Tú ofreciendo ayuda?, ¡milagro!  
  
-No te ilusiones, mi padre Zeus me obligó a venir... me sentí como la vez que me hizo devolver las ovejas a Apolo- dijo, cruzándose de brazos  
  
-Era demasiado bello para ser verdad...  
  
-Ya, dime: ¿necesitas ayuda?- insistió, pensé unos momentos  
  
-En realidad necesito ideas  
  
-¿Ideas?, ¿qué tipo de ideas?  
  
-No sé... ideas que me ayuden a solucionar el problema en que TÚ me metiste, ¿entiendes?  
  
-Sí, entiendo  
  
-¿Entonces?  
  
-Mmmm...- pensó unos momentos -no  
  
-¿Qué?, ¿qué tipo de ayuda eres?  
  
-Ayuda moral, amiga  
  
-¿Ayuda moral?... ¡¡¡ayuda moral te voy a hacer yo cuando te agarre, cerdo irresponsable!!!- me lancé en contra de él a golpearlo (a eso llamo "liberar tensión"), pero el idiota se corrió y seguí de largo, pasando a llevar una fotografía que había en una mesita en un rincón  
  
-Cuidado- me dijo Hermes, en actitud de preventiva y apuntando a la mesa. Shun miraba desde allí con ojos grandes  
  
-No puede vernos- dije, preparándome nuevamente para romperle cualquier cosa  
  
-Eso lo sé, pero sí puede sentirnos  
  
-¿Sentirnos?- me pidió que lo observara. Un aura dorada lo rodeó y se puso en frente del niño. Claro, se notaba que lo sentía, y Hermes, al cambiarse de lugar, lo "siguió" con la mirada  
  
-¿Ves?- dijo el dios, apareciéndose a mi lado -esto ocurre con todos, ya lo probé  
  
-Shun, ¿qué haces?- preguntó Ikki, entrando  
  
-Eh... nada- respondió  
  
-¿Qué miras?- insistió, acercándose  
  
-Nada- repitió, ahora con algo de nerviosismo  
  
-Niños, ¿qué hacen?, llegarán tarde a la escuela- se escuchó del patio a su madre. Ikki salió y Shun, "mirando" hacia nosotros por última vez, lo siguió  
  
-Ese ha sido mi aporte- dijo alegremente Hermes  
  
-Eso es lo que tú crees, amigo  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Quiero que averigües la escuela que asisten los cinco, en una de esas tenemos algo de suerte  
  
-¿Y tu qué harás?  
  
-¿Yo?, iré a ver a alguien...  
  
-Mientras no sea Apolo...¡AUCH!- esta vez lo alcancé y le di un golpe que hará que nunca se olvide de mi  
  
-Guarda tus comentarios...- le dije -y deja de hablar de Apolo  
  
-Apuesto que te "encantaría" ir con él  
  
-Perderías mucho, Hermes  
  
-¿Acaso me equivoco?  
  
-Así es, porque ahora me gustaría estar en mi casa, tranquila y viendo la película que por culpa de Atenea no pude terminar de ver. ¡ya!, ahora a trabajar  
  
-¿Quién busca a quién?  
  
-Tú a mi, por supuesto. ¡Nos vemos!  
  
Me aparecí en frente de una gran mansión, en el jardín. No muy lejos de mi una niña de cabellos morados estaba jugando. Al verla, me di cuenta que sabía en donde estaba. No le tomé importancia al asunto y entré a buscar a la persona con quién quería hablar, la encontré acompañada de otro hombre  
  
-Buenas tardes- dije, dando mi gran entrada: sentada en el aire (como que impone respeto). Los hombres me miraron y supongo que les dieron deseos de correr  
  
-¿Quién eres?- me preguntó el viejo Kido  
  
-¡Atrás, señor!- dijo el otro, poniéndose en frente de él, sonreí  
  
-Calma, Tatsumi  
  
-Si- lo apoyé -calma, hombre, que sólo quiero hablar con el señor Kido  
  
En ese instante, la niña del jardín entró  
  
-Señorita Saori, no debería estar aquí- Tatsumi estaba equivocado: ella no era Saori, ella era Atenea, ella sonrió  
  
-Atenea...- dije, los hombres mi miraron  
  
-Sólo por ahora, durante tu visita- me respondió. Mitsumasa Kido salió de su sorpresa inicial y me habló  
  
-¿Quién eres?  
  
-Soy El Destino- dije orgullosa  
  
-Más conocida como Destyn- agregó Atenea, después de sus palabras continuó un incómodo silencio: su presencia me cohibía un poco  
  
-¿A qué se debe tu visita?, ¿ya solucionaste tu problema?  
  
-Claro que no- dije -estarías loca si pensaras que lo lograría en un día. Estaba viendo sus vidas, y te diré que se ven bastante felices con sus familias  
  
-¿Si?- fue lo único que dijo, supongo que en parte no se sentía muy bien por tener que separarlos  
  
-¿De qué hablan?- interrumpió Mitsumasa Kido, me decidí a contarle (sólo darle un poco de información, lo suficiente como para que me ayudara en caso de necesitarlo)  
  
-Hay un problema con cinco de los caballeros que mandó a entrenar  
  
-Qué?, ¿cuál problema?  
  
-No son ellos- dije -digamos que por un error administrativo esos chicos deberían ser otros  
  
-Y ahora- dijo Atenea -los chicos que deberían ser los caballeros, tienen una vida normal  
  
-¿Y qué se puede hacer?, parece que ya es tarde- dijo Tatsumi  
  
-No, es que NO PUEDE ser tarde  
  
-Pobre de ti que sea tarde- dijo Atenea  
  
-No es sólo eso, las consecuencias de este problema serán terribles si todo continúa a este paso  
  
-¿A qué te refieres?- me preguntó Atenea  
  
-No te lo diré- mi cabeza estaría en peligro antes de tiempo -confórmate con saber que mucho depende de esto  
  
-¿Y qué se puede hacer?- insistió con la pregunta Kido -sólo quedan dos años  
  
-Los estuve observando, y me di cuenta que inconscientemente están despertando su cosmos  
  
-¿Lo están...?  
  
-Así es, Atenea, igual estamos algo avanzados. Con Hermes probamos y nos pueden sentir  
  
-¿Qué tiene que ver Hermes?  
  
-Digamos que está pagando una culpa...  
  
Y hablando del Rey de Roma...  
  
Un agitado Hermes se apareció en frente de todos, me buscó con la mirada y al encontrarme, me tomó bruscamente del brazo  
  
-¡Debes venir ahora!- me dijo, al parecer no tenía otra alternativa  
  
-Bueno, debo irme; quizás venga luego con alguna propuesta  
  
-Estaremos esperando  
  
-¡Adiós!  
  
Aparecimos en una placita... o eso creí. Luego me di cuenta que era el patio de una escuela  
  
-Ahora viene la primera parte del plan...- me dijo Hermes, no lejos de ahí se escucharon unos pasos...  
  
Continuará...  
  
Nota: quiero disculparme por la demora, es que de verdad no tuve tiempo, ¡pero ya salí de vacaciones!; y si me demoro, piensen que ni yo sé cómo terminar esto, las ideas van saliendo conforme voy subiendo capítulos. ¡Ah!, gracias por los r/r que me dejaron, ¡hasta la próxima! 


	5. Conociéndose

Capítulo V: Conociéndose  
  
Después de la abrupta salida que tuvimos con Hermes de la mansión Kido, nos aparecimos en el patio de un colegio (era bastante grande y con mucho vegetación, de ahí la razón del porqué lo confundí con una placita)  
  
-¿De qué se trata?- le pregunté a Hermes  
  
-De tres de los chicos- respondió, buscando con la mirada algo  
  
-¿Si?, ¿se van a conocer?  
  
-Eso espero; en realidad, te quiero pedir que ayudes, porque ellos están destinados a conocerse  
  
-Odio cuando usas esa palabra...  
  
De pronto se escucharon unos pasos, que poco a poco se sentían más cercanos, y de pronto vimos a Shun llegar corriendo, con cara de miedo y algo agitado. Momentos después aparecieron tres grandotes abusivos siguiéndolo  
  
-No me digas que este es tu plan...- le dije a Hermes, con quien veía la lamentable escena de cómo Shun se doblaba el pie y caía al suelo (eso me recordó a las películas de los mortales de terror)  
  
-En parte, esta es la primera parte- dijo, sonriendo -ahora alguien debe intervenir, y es en este momento en que tu "influencia" toma importancia  
  
-¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunté  
  
-A que justamente Hyoga está pasando por aquí...  
  
-¡Mensaje recibido!  
  
Era importante actuar rápido (el pobre Shun dependía de eso) y, después de buscarlo un poco, me di cuenta que estaba cerca... ahora, ¿cómo hacía que se acercara más hacia donde estaba Shun?  
  
¡Ah!, favores al viejo Eolo  
  
El joven Hyoga caminaba muy entretenido mirando unas hojas que tenía en la mano, al acercarme, me di cuenta que eran partituras. Con el levantar de mi mano derecha un viento algo fuerte corrió, pero no soltó las hojas. Curioso, me "miró" por unos momentos  
  
Bueno, plan B. ¡Más viento, por favor!, aumenté un poco la potencia  
  
-Demonios, tiene manita de bebé- murmuré cuando me di cuenta que mis intentas ya habían fallado. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido  
  
-¡¡¡Ah!!!- escuchamos, ¡cielos!, al pobre de Shun le estaban dando la tanda de su vida. Hyoga escuchó el grito y se dirigió hacia donde provenía, por supuesto lo seguí  
  
Vimos que Shun estaba en el suelo, cubriéndose la cabeza y los tres le estaban pegando, pobre, me rompió el corazón su carita...  
  
-¡Déjenlo!- gritó Hyoga, los tres tipos lo miraron, comencé a temer por él también  
  
-¡Pobre chico!- dijo Hermes, mirando a Shun. Ahí me di cuenta que sangraba en el labio y que tenía un ojo morado  
  
-Antes de que organices tu próximo plan, avísame. No me gustan los daños a terceros  
  
Hermes se encogió de hombros, Hyoga caminó hacia Shun  
  
-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó, Shun asintió y el chico rubio lo ayudó a ponerse de pie  
  
-¿Y tú quién eres?- preguntó a Hyoga el más grandote. Éste lo miró fríamente  
  
-Mi nombre es Hyoga  
  
-¿Acaso quieres pelear por defender al llorón?- preguntó otro haciendo sonar sus nudillos. Miré a Hermes  
  
-Dime que esto lo tenías planeado  
  
-Eh... digamos que esta es la segunda parte del plan  
  
-¿Y?  
  
-¡Yo no tenía segunda parte!  
  
-¡¿Qué?!  
  
-Miren chicos, ahora tenemos a dos: al tonto y al llorón- les tres rieron. Hyoga se puso delante de Shun  
  
-Mejor vete- le dijo a Hyoga Shun, el primero lo miró sonriendo  
  
-No voy a dejar que te golpeen- le dijo, Shun también sonrió  
  
-Este chico está loco- dijo Hermes, comenzando a flotar -tendremos espectáculo  
  
-Idiota, no es chistoso- le dije y, con un movimiento de mi cara, calló al suelo  
  
-¿Sabías que te estoy odiando?- me dijo molesto poniéndose de pie  
  
-¡¿Sabías que yo te odio de hace mucho tiempo?!- le grité  
  
-¡Ya verán!- dijo el grandote a los chicos, lanzándose a golpearlos  
  
-¿Preparado?- dijo Hyoga a Shun  
  
-No me gusta pelear- Hyoga miró a Shun pero no alcanzó a replicar  
  
Debo admitir que me sorprendió que Shun se defendiera (y hasta golpeara a los chicos), pienso que quizás se sintió comprometido por la actitud de Hyoga. Hasta que a ambos la situación se les fue de las manos y comenzaron a recibir más y más golpes de los que mandaban (y que fueran efectivos, claro)  
  
-¿Qué hago?- dije, desesperada, Hermes me miró  
  
-Sabes que no puedes interve...  
  
Ambos nos quedamos boquiabiertos. De pronto, Hyoga y Shun se levantaron y una delgada luz los rodeó... ¡su cosmos!  
  
Admito que no podía estar más feliz. Shun e Hyoga, con su cosmos encendido, se las arreglaron perfectamente. En ese momento llegaron unos profesores, supongo  
  
-¡Sus cosmos!, ¡pueden llamar a su cosmos!- decía feliz yo  
  
-Eso nos ahorra más trabajo aún, esto va fantástico, ¿no, Destyn?  
  
-¡Claro!  
  
Se los llevaron a todos a la enfermería y, a los pillos los castigarían  
  
-Bien- dije -esta parte del plan salió muy bien; ahora, queridito Hermes, ve a ver a Seiya o a Shiriu  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Claro, amor, ¿o creíste que esto se acaba aquí?, nones, vete  
  
-Bueno...  
  
Me dirigí a la enfermería a ver cómo andaban las cosas. A pesar de que estaban algo lastimados, en sus rostros habían sonrisas. Una vez que los dejaron solos, hablaron con algo más de confianza  
  
-Oye, gracias...- dijo Shun  
  
-Soy Hyoga Dostoiewsky- Shun lo miró confundido  
  
-¿Hyoga cuánto?- preguntó  
  
-Dosto... ¡no importa!- dijo sonriendo el chico rubio  
  
-Mi nombre es Shun Hyan  
  
En ese momento entró Ikki corriendo  
  
-¡Shun!, ¿cómo estás?- le preguntó completamente alterado, y buscándole heridas. Shun lo vio divertido  
  
-Estoy bien, nii-san- respondió -mira, él es Hyoga, me ayudó  
  
Ikki lo miró y le dio la mano  
  
-No fue tanta la ayuda- dijo Hyoga -ya vez que nos terminaron golpeando a ambos  
  
-Sus padres vienen en camino- dijo la enfermera, entrando -Ikki, deberías estar en clases  
  
-La maestra me dejó venir- dijo Ikki, Hyoga, Shun y yo vimos cómo cruzaba los dedos detrás de su espalda. Hyoga sonrió y Shun hizo un gesto de desaprobación  
  
-Muy bien, en ese caso te puedes quedar- y salió  
  
-Mentiroso, nii-san  
  
-Deberías agradecer- respondió Ikki -¿no es así, Hyoga?  
  
-¡Shun!- una niña de pelo castaño hasta el hombro entró casi corriendo  
  
-Tokio, hola- dijo Shun sonriendo  
  
¿Con que ella era Tokio?... era bonita y no parecía mala persona, pero, lamentablemente Shun tenía destinada a otra persona  
  
-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó la niña, Shun la miró  
  
-Bien, gracias  
  
-Hyoga- dijo la enfermera -tu madre ya vino  
  
-Gracias- dijo el niño, poniéndose de pie -un gusto conocerlos  
  
-Adiós Hyoga, nos vemos mañana- le dijo Shun  
  
-Sí, mañana  
  
Quería seguirlo para ver qué contaba a su madre, si no hubiese sido por la interrupción de Hermes  
  
-¡Destyn!  
  
-Hermes... no podías ser más inoportuno...  
  
-¡Buenas noticias!- me dijo, sin poner atención a mis palabras  
  
-¿Qué cosa?  
  
-¡Te ahorré más días de trabajo!  
  
-Bien, habla  
  
-¡Vas a estar feliz!  
  
-¡Con un demonio, Hermes, dilo ya!  
  
-Debes venir conmigo  
  
Me tomó del brazo y nos aparecimos en la casa de Seiya  
  
-¿Y esto?- le pregunté a Hermes  
  
-¿Sabías que la madre de Seiya tiene novio?  
  
-Sí, ya no es novedad...  
  
-No te imaginas quién es...  
  
Me tomó de la mano y entramos al living, y admito que casi me caigo  
  
-¿Qué... qué hace el padre de Shiriu aquí?  
  
La escena era extraña... el padre de Shiriu y la madre de Seiya tomados de la mano. Shiriu sonriendo, lo mismo que Seika y, finalmente Seiya con cara de odio en un rincón  
  
-¡Sorpresa!, Shiriu y Seiya se conocen de hace... dos semanas  
  
Esto parecía una broma de las Moiras. ¡Ya se conocían!... pero no parecían llevarse muy bien  
  
-¿Por qué Seiya está enojado?  
  
-Ya sabes, no quería nueva pareja para su mamá. Seika y Shiriu lo aceptan, pero Seiya aún no. Y no aguanta a Shiriu  
  
-Bueno, esto se ve un poco más difícil  
  
Vimos que Seiya se iba, y que Seika lo seguía. Cuando lo alcanzó, lo obligó a mirarla  
  
-Seiya, ¿qué tienes?  
  
-....  
  
-¿No te cae bien Jan?- Seiya no respondió, su hermana lo abrazó  
  
-Seiya... se que te cuesta aceptar la nueva relación de la mamá, pero piensa en ella- Seiya miró a su hermana -Ella está sola y ha sufrido mucho. ¿No crees que se merezca una nueva oportunidad?  
  
-Yo...  
  
-Además- dijo Seika, sin dejarlo terminar -Jan se ve que la quiere mucho y, en caso de cualquier cosa, nosotros estamos para defenderla...  
  
Seiya intentó sonreír, y asintió. Seika lo tomó de la mano y volvió a entrar en el salón  
  
Iris apareció hecha una atado de nervios  
  
-¡¡¡Hermes!!!- gritó  
  
-Iris, ¿qué haces aquí?- le pregunté  
  
-Vine a buscar a Hermes. ¡Artemisa está furiosa y te está buscando como loca!, ¡¡¡ni Zeus ni Apolo quieren acercarse!!!  
  
-¿Y qué tengo que ver yo?- le preguntó Hermes  
  
-No será otra de las tuyas...- murmuré  
  
-No, mi padre quiere hablar contigo por si puedes ayudarlos a solucionar el problema que tiene. ¡¡¡Debes venir!!!  
  
Hermes me miró y me encogí de hombros  
  
-Ve tranquilo, ya avanzamos algo. Lo que sí, cuando estés libre quiero que venga a verlos, por favor  
  
-¿Tú qué harás?  
  
-La próxima parte del plan, cuando te vea te explico, ahora estás ocupado  
  
Ambos desaparecieron, y yo me alisté para visitar nuevamente el infierno  
  
Continuará...  
  
NOTA: bien, ya avancé algo y espero que les haya gustado. 


	6. La Esperanza

Capítulo VI: La Esperanza  
  
¿En qué quedé la vez anterior?... Ah, eso, iría la Inframundo a ver mi próximo paso en el plan para lograr mi objetivo  
  
Al parecer, las cosas no estaban saliendo muy mal... me refiero a que el hecho de que los chicos estén despertando su cosmos es una muy buena señal a que el futuro no será tan complicado (lo que me hace respirar algo más tranquila)  
  
Inmediatamente después de descansar algo (dormí un rato... ¡sólo un rato!), me dirigí al Inframundo, y esta vez fue de la forma correcta  
  
-¡Hola, Destyn!  
  
-Hola Caronte- le dije al barquero, entrando al único medio de transporte para la gran masa de agua que debía cruzar  
  
El rato fue bastante agradable (sobretodo porque él no cantó ( ), y hablamos de varias cosas relacionadas con el Hades (¿qué otro tema podíamos tener, si es lo único de lo que sabe...) admito que las copuchas que supe están bastante buenas...  
  
Al fin después de caminar algo, llegué al palacio de Hades, y adivinen con quienes me encontré...  
  
Ahí estaban Hades y Atenea, nada más y nada menos que jugando ajedrez, felices de la vida. Me acerqué a ellos  
  
-¿Y ustedes?- les pregunté, algo molesta con Atenea  
  
-Oh, Destyn, estábamos justamente hablando de ti- admito que el tono que usó Hades para decirme la anterior frase no me gustó, inconscientemente me puse a la defensiva  
  
-¿Y de qué hablaban?  
  
-¡No te molestes!- me dijo Atenea  
  
-Estábamos a punto de apostar si logras solucionar el problema- dijo Hades, me crucé de brazos  
  
-Para tú información, las cosas han marchado bastante bien- dije  
  
-¡Qué buena noticia!- aplaudió Atenea, Hades sólo gruñó  
  
-¿Y a qué se debe tu visita?- preguntó  
  
-Necesito ir a los Campos Eliseos a ver a alguien- dije, sin dar más detalles -y es tan urgente, que debo dejarlos. ¡Adiós!  
  
-¡Chao Destyn!- me dijo Atenea, bastante contenta, lo que me alegró a mi también  
  
Bien, continuando con la historia, llegué a los Campos Eliseos en busca de Hypnos, el Dios del Sueño, para pedirle su ayuda  
  
Los Campos Eliseos sin duda es el lugar más hermoso en el que he estado (y admito que han sido muchos). ¡Se respira una tranquilidad cuando se está aquí!. Es una lástima por lo que tendrá que pasar el lugar en unos años más cuando los chicos de bronce vengan a matar a Hades...  
  
Bien, caminé durante un rato y no encontré a quien buscaba, así que decidí preguntar:  
  
-Disculpe, ¿usted sabe donde puedo ubicar a Hypnos?- le pregunté a un viejo que pasaba por ahí. Antes de responder, meditó un poco  
  
-Mira...- me dijo -Si caminas un poco más encontrarás como un camino, y al costado de este una banquita. Bien, un poco más allá hay una fuente...  
  
-¿Entonces está en la fuente?- pregunté, adelantándome a las palabras del viejo  
  
-No- dijo algo ofendido por mi actitud -está en un templo que está un poco más allá...  
  
-Bien... gracias- lo que no entiendo es por qué me empezó a hablar de la fuente si lo que debía hacer era seguir el camino hasta el templo. Cuando por fin llegué, me encontré con que estaba vacío  
  
-¡Demonios!- murmuré, justo en ese momento una chica pasaba por ahí -¡Hey, espera un momento!  
  
-¿Yo?- preguntó, me acerqué a ella  
  
-Sí, gracias. ¿Me puedes decir donde ubico a Hypnos?  
  
-¡Claro!, en la fuente que está un poco antes de llegar acá  
  
¡Demonios!...  
  
Claro, y ahí estaba Hypnos. Me acerqué a él, que estaba rodeado de algunos muchachos  
  
-¡Hola, permiso!- dije, abriéndome paso. Hypnos me vio y, algo sorprendido me preguntó:  
  
-¿Y este milagro a qué se debe?  
  
-Al dicho "la esperanza es lo último que se pierde"- dije, me senté a su lado y tomándole las manos (tenía que hacerlo más dramático) le dije  
  
-Necesito tu ayuda  
  
Me miró por unos momentos y sonrió  
  
-Bueno chicos- dijo -hoy hasta aquí llegamos  
  
-¡¡¡Gracias, gracias!!!- dije, y cuando al fin todos se fueron, hablamos tranquilos  
  
-¿Y qué favor deseas?  
  
-Necesito inducirles sueños a unos niños  
  
-¿Inducirles sueños?, ¿a quienes?  
  
-A los elegidos por Atenea para ser sus caballeros más cercanos  
  
Era lógico, me miro sin entender ni media palabra mía, así que decidí contarle todo el problema lo más resumido posible. Cuando terminé, me miró divertido  
  
-¿Así que Hermes?- me dijo  
  
-Sí, el idiota de Hermes... ¿me ayudarás?  
  
-Deja meditarlo...- le conozco, eso era seguramente un no  
  
-¿Y qué gano?- se atrevió a preguntar, pensé en algo rápido  
  
-Eh... ¡la satisfacción de haber hecho una buena obra!- sí, lo sé, pensé demasiado rápido...  
  
-No me convence- me dijo, cruzándose de brazos. Se me ocurrió una idea y espero de corazón que funcione  
  
-Ah, bueno... en ese caso mejor para nosotros, así Hades nunca tendrá el cuerpo que supuestamente utilizaría para esta reencarnación- lo sé también, me pasé a temas demasiado delicados, pero era la única opción que tenía. Tal y como lo esperaba, Hypnos me miró sin comprender mis palabras  
  
-¿A qué te refieres?- me peguntó, medité unos momentos  
  
-Digamos que el cuerpo de Hades tiene mucho que ver con los caballeros de Atenea... y además, ¡piensa!. Se supone que si las cosas siguen ESTE curso, los caballeros de Atenea no lograrán derrotar a Ares y, en ese caso, ¿quién va a derrotar a Poseidón?, porque si lo pensamos, para ese entonces no habrán ni caballeros dorados, es lo más seguro- miré por unos momentos a Hypnos, estaba muy serio, al parecer mi plan estaba dando resultado, continué  
  
-Ah, ¿y tu sabes de qué forma ataca Poseidón, cierto?, con un diluvio, en donde morirán (seguramente) todas las personas y, junto con ellas, el cuerpo de tu adorado señor Hades Bien, el discurso estaba bastante bien hecho, hay que aceptarlo, y tuvo el efecto deseado en Hypnos  
  
-¿Hablas en serio?- me preguntó  
  
-Claro que sí, ¿por qué demonios crees que estoy tan preocupada?  
  
Suspiró, y luego me miró  
  
-¿Y qué tienes en mente?  
  
-¡Excelente!  
  
Y comenzó el duro trabajo. Tenía pensado demorar cerca de una semana (y algo más) con esta etapa (recordemos que el tiempo en el mundo de los muertos y en el mundo de los vivos es distinto) y luego pasar a pensar en la siguiente (que, sinceramente, no tengo idea qué será). Bueno, hay que darle tiempo al tiempo, porque, como dije antes, "la esperanza es lo último que se pierde", y a mi aún me queda algo de ella 


	7. Dulces sueños ¿dulces?

Capítulo VII: Dulces sueños... ¿dulces?  
  
-Bien, ¿te irás ahora mismo?- me preguntó Hypnos, cuando por fin terminamos los sueños de los chicos  
  
-Sí, tengo mucho que hacer aún  
  
-¿Por qué no descansas un rato?-  
  
-Prefiero que no, de verdad gracias- dije -voy a descansar mientras espero que ellos se duerman  
  
Hypnos se acercó a mi y me entregó una caja de madera  
  
-Aquí están los sueños, les puse numeritos por si se te llegara a olvidar el orden. Te deseo mucha suerte  
  
-Gracias, muchas gracias por ayudarme  
  
Al llegar al Olimpo, en mi cuarto encontré una nota de Hermes: "Estaré con Zeus", decía. Dejé la cajita en una mesita y me dirigí a buscarlo  
  
-¡Destyn!- escuché, y reconocí la voz de Hermes. Lo vi correr hacia mí  
  
-¿Y tú?, yo te iba a buscar al salón  
  
-Yo iba a tu cuarto a cambiar la nota, pero ya veo que no es necesario. ¿Cómo te fue?- me preguntó mientras caminábamos  
  
-Bien, ya lo tengo listo. ¿Vendrás?  
  
-¿Qué será?  
  
-Sueños  
  
-¿Sueños?  
  
-Sí, pero debemos que esperar a que los chicos se duerman para poder dárselos  
  
-¿Esperaremos hasta la noche?  
  
-Of course- dije -¿cuántos días pasaron?  
  
-Tres semanas  
  
-¡¡¿Tres semanas?!!, ¡fue mucho tiempo!  
  
-Lo sé, y te digo que yo me aburrí  
  
-Bueno... ¿y, alguna novedad?  
  
-Algunas... con respecto a Seiya y Shiriu te resumo todo en cuatro palabras: no _ se _ pueden _ ver  
  
-¿Hablas en serio?  
  
-Claro, Destyn... aunque los últimos días ambos tratan de mejorar eso, pero sin dar su brazo a torcer  
  
-Ah, ¿entonces crees que puede cambiar?  
  
-Claro  
  
-Bien, ¿qué sigue?  
  
-Hyoga y Shun se hicieron bastante amigos... como algunos dirían: "son uña y mugre", incluso Ikki pasa tiempo con ellos  
  
-Algo bueno que haya...  
  
-Pues sí... ah, y Shun tiene un perro, se llama Rocko, y Seiya se compró un hamster  
  
-¿Qué me interesan a mi sus mascotas?  
  
-Bueno... como dijiste "novedad", yo pensé...  
  
-Bien, bien, no pienses tanto, que ya es la hora...  
  
La noche se cernía sobre Japón, y nosotros nos aparecimos ahí  
  
-¿A todos a la vez?- me preguntó Hermes  
  
-¿Cómo demonios quieres hacerlo todos a la vez?  
  
-Bueno, era una sugerencia...  
  
-Guárdate las sugerencias estúpidas  
  
El primer elegido fue Seiya, luego Shiriu, Shun, Ikki y, por último, Hyoga  
  
-¿Podemos quedarnos a ver?- me preguntó Hermes  
  
-Claro  
  
******** SUEÑO********  
  
(NOTA: lo que está entre comillas, es una voz que ellos escuchan, la suave voz de Hypnos, que hace el papel de narrador en esto)  
  
"Desde los tiempos antiguos los hombres sintieron la necesidad de creer en un dios mayores que ellos, todopoderosos en quienes podían apoyarse"  
  
Aquí se ve antiguas ceremonias religiosas de distintas culturas  
  
"Muchos dioses fueron creados de la mente de los hombres, y estos poco a poco fueron tomando vida  
  
Estos dioses tenían sus vidas, y también las disputas entre ellos, que muchas veces pasaban a guerras sagradas por la lucha de la humanidad o la misma tierra"  
  
En esta parte se veía la estatua de dioses enfrentándose (es decir, se miraban frente a frente y entre ellos salían rayos y todo eso)  
  
"Pero los dioses no estaban solos, a su servicio tenían un grupo de jóvenes que le juraban lealtad, estos, eran conocidos como los Santos"  
  
Ahora aparece la silueta (sólo la silueta) de Saori Kido, con Niké y todo, rodeada de sus caballeros  
  
********** FIN SUEÑO**********  
  
¿Qué les parece?, no lo encontré tan malo. Además, debía ser en tiempo récord, porque:"el tiempo de los sueños no es igual al real, es mágico", según las mismas palabras de Hypnos. ¿a qué se refería con mágico?, nunca lo entendí, lo que sí (y es mucho más práctico), es que es más corto  
  
-¿Y?, ¿qué te pareció Hermes?- le pregunté orgullosa, el dios sólo me miró  
  
-Eh... -comenzó -creo que la idea igual es buena, pero...  
  
-¿Pero?  
  
-Podrías sacarle más provecho  
  
-¿Más?, ¿más cómo?  
  
-Más... por ejemplo, darles más información  
  
-Sabes que no puedo, Hermes. Hay cosas que son demasiado serias como para enseñárselas a los niños a través de sueños  
  
-Pero eso es lo que estás haciendo: les estás enseñando  
  
-Claro que no, Hermes- dije, dudando de mis propios argumentos, pero no podía quedarme callada -se podría decir que yo los estoy ubicando en lo que son...  
  
-¿Así lo llamas?, "ubicar"  
  
-Sí, así lo llamo, y es como mostrarles su camino  
  
-Anoche tuve un sueño extraño- dijo Shiriu a su padre la mañana siguiente  
  
-Siempre ocurren  
  
-¡Pero no!- dijo el chico -no era como los demás... este era real  
  
El hombre miró a Shiriu. Claro, ¿a quién se le ocurre decir que un sueño puede ser real?... es un poco tonto, si se ve desde el punto de vista de la lógica, pero como todo lo que ocurre aquí no tiene nada de lógico...  
  
-¿Y de qué trataba?  
  
-De... hablaba de los dioses y de unos hombres llamados Santos que los protegían- el padre miró al niño divertido a Shiriu  
  
-¿Y a eso lo llamas real, hijo?- dijo Jan, a punto de reír -¡los dioses esos no existen!, y menos unos santos defensores. ¿Comiste algo anoche?, ¿te sentías mal?  
  
-No, papá- dijo Shiriu, algo avergonzado  
  
Buen padre... demasiado pegado a la realidad, pero bueno, pensé  
  
-Pasando a otro tema, hijo, hoy iré a buscarte- dijo, Shiriu lo miró extrañado  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Porque hoy iremos a la casa de Kasumi  
  
¿Les dije que Kasumi era la madre de Seiya?... ¿no?, pues ya lo saben  
  
Ante estas palabras, Shiriu suspiró resignado  
  
-Oh, vamos hijo- dijo Jan -por favor, intenta poner de tu parte  
  
-Eso intento, papá, pero...  
  
-¿Aún no te llevas bien con Seiya?- Shiriu negó con la cabeza  
  
-No...- dijo -¡es tan antipático conmigo!  
  
-Shiriu, intenta entenderlo...  
  
-¿Y por qué no me intentan entender a mi?. Él no es el único que está pasando por esto, para mí también es nuevo  
  
-Lo sé hijo, pero quizás Seiya es mucho más débil que tú... quizás necesita apoyo. Haz un último esfuerzo, Shiriu, por favor  
  
El chico sonrió  
  
-Claro papá, haré lo que pueda  
  
-¡Ese es mi niño!  
  
-¿Y de qué se trata este sueño?- me preguntó Hermes  
  
-Ya verás- le dije, manteniendo el misterio  
  
-Sí que estás misteriosa con respecto a esto, Destyn- me dijo Artemisa  
  
Estábamos los tres sentados en el Olimpo, en uno de los innumerables balcones. Éste daba una panorámica al continente asiático  
  
-Bueno, no hay mucho que contar- dije, suspirando  
  
-Aún te vez preocupada- me dijo Hermes, lo miré  
  
-Es que aún no hay NADA solucionado, ¿no te das cuenta?- dije, angustiada -nos estamos acercando a nuestra meta, pero a paso demasiado lento. Esto de los sueños no soluciona prácticamente nada, ni siquiera que comiencen a creer que exista una diosa Atenea  
  
Hermes y Artemisa se miraron  
  
-Lo sabemos- dijo la diosa de la caza -pero recuerda que tienes nuestro apoyo, y también el de Zeus (que ya es mucho)  
  
-Sí, pero Zeus no aporta mucho...- dije, en todo caso era la verdad. Estaba preocupado, sí, pero nada hacía para solucionar... en todo caso, no tenía por qué ser su problema  
  
-Bueno, ten fe...  
  
-Me gustaría tener tu ánimo- dije, mirando al cielo. Ya había oscurecido, nos quedaba poco tiempo libre  
  
-Bueno, Destyn, ¿quieres que piense en algo?- me preguntó Artemisa  
  
-Sí, por favor- dijo Hermes  
  
-¿Y en qué?  
  
-En... en cómo podemos hacer para que entrenen. Por más que pienso, no logro hacer que se me ocurra  
  
Artemisa sonrió... pero su sonrisa era bastante extraña  
  
-¿En qué estás pensando?- le pregunté, intuyendo algo  
  
-No puedo decirte- dijo la diosa -pero sí te digo que se me ocurrió algo... bueno, tendré que ir a ver a Apolo, para que me ayude a ver si es posible...  
  
-¿En qué estás pensando?- le preguntó Hermes, Artemisa sonrió  
  
-Ya les dije, no les puedo decir, prefiero darles una respuesta segura, y tengo muchas dudas aún como para arriesgarme- Artemisa miró el cielo -¿No sería bueno que se vayan?, al parecer ya se habrán acostado, después de todo, no creo que trasnochen tanto  
  
Y se fue, sin decir mayor palabra. Hermes y yo nos miramos  
  
-¿En qué está pensando?- me preguntó Hermes  
  
-Espero que sea algo que funcione- dije, poniéndome de pie -¿vamos?, ya es hora  
  
Resumiendo, este sueño les hablaba acerca de la diosa Atenea: cada cuánto tiempo se reencarnaba, su misión en la tierra y, (lo más importante), al terminar, volvían a ver la imagen de Atenea rodeada de sus caballeros, pero, veían su imagen (sólo la suya, las demás eran sombras), con sus armaduras puestas  
  
-¿No crees que te apuraste mucho?- me dijo Hermes, lo miré  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¿Qué no crees que te apuraste mucho?- repitió -digo, aún son muy pequeños, y...  
  
-Guarda silencio- dije, aburrida -es una estupidez lo que dices, ¡justamente ayer me estabas diciendo que debería darles más información!, ¿qué tipo de información?, con esta está bien, es suficiente..  
  
-No te molestes... entiendo que estés nerviosa, pero no sacas nada al estar así, Destyn, recuerda que...  
  
-Guarda silencio- dije cortante, Hermes suspiró y se fue  
  
-Estás insoportable  
  
Suspiré yo también y me senté en el suelo... más que insoportable, era preocupada  
  
-¿Qué tienes, Seiya?- preguntó Seika a su hermano menor  
  
-No he dormido bien- dijo el chico. Shiriu, que estaba callado, lo miró  
  
-¿Tienes insomnio?- le preguntó, Seiya lo miró. Por mi parte, suspiré  
  
-No, son unos sueños extraños- dijo Seiya. Shiriu lo miró  
  
-¿Sueños extraños?, yo también he tenido todas estas noches. ¿De qué tratan?- le preguntó Shiriu con interés  
  
-Es sobre una diosa, y unos Santos que la protegen y...- Seiya quedó mirando a Shiriu, y la expresión de este. Era de extrema sorpresa -¿Por qué pones esa cara?  
  
-Eh... porque... yo también los he tenido  
  
Seiya miró a Shiriu con la misma expresión  
  
-¿Estás seguro?- Shiriu asintió  
  
Ambos se quedaron mirando. En ese momento llegó Seika y les dejó unas limonadas, luego salió nuevamente  
  
-¿Cómo han sido los tuyos?  
  
Shiriu le contó a Seiya sus sueños, y éste con cada palabra, más abría la boca, sorprendido por la semejanza extraordinaria de ambos sueños  
  
-¿Crees que signifique algo?- dijo Seiya  
  
-No lo sé- dijo Shiriu pensativo -cuando se lo conté a papá poco más y me trata de loco  
  
-¿Y qué hacemos?- dijo Seiya -no había querido contárselo a nadie  
  
Shiriu miró a Seiya  
  
-¿Y por qué me lo contaste a mi?- le preguntó. Seiya suspiró y se apoyó en el sofá  
  
-No lo sé...- dijo -pero lo que sí, es que sé que puedes guardar un secreto... no me caerás muy bien, pero al menos estoy haciendo un esfuerzo por llevarnos mejor  
  
Shiriu miró a Seiya y luego sonrió, éste miró a otro lado  
  
-No creas que lo hago por ti, lo hago sólo porque mamá me lo pidió- Seiya miró a Shiriu, que sonreía abiertamente  
  
-Mira- dijo Shiriu -para que veas que soy justo, yo también haré un esfuerzo... por mi papá- agregó, ofreciéndole la mano. Seiya lo miró, y luego la juntaron  
  
Ambos sonrieron  
  
-Vaya, veo que mejoraron- dijo Hermes, apareciendo a mi lado  
  
-Sí, por lo que se puede ver. ¿Viste a Ikki?  
  
-Sí, el chico está averiguando todo lo que puede de mitología griega... está bastante entusiasmado  
  
-Me alegro, al menos algo se logra- dije -¿Has visto a Artemisa?  
  
-No, pero... ¿Iris?  
  
-Hola chicos- dijo la diosa, sonriendo  
  
-¿Y a qué se debe?- dije  
  
-Los necesitan a ambos en el Olimpo. ¡Ahora ya!  
  
Con Hermes con miramos, y dejamos a Seiya y Shiriu, que conversaban animadamente  
  
Fin capítulo  
  
Nota: Bueno, aquí está el capítulo. ¡Disculpen la demora!, como se dice, se me fueron las ideas (en realidad, perdí el hilo de la historia), pero ya lo tomé nuevamente, y prometo escribir más seguido 


	8. Mundos Paralelos

Capítulo VIII: "Mundos Paralelos"  
  
Al llegar al Olimpo, nos encontramos con una sonriente e inquieta Artemisa... y también estaban Apolo y Zeus reunidos. El primero parecía contrariado y el segundo algo extraño tenía, pero no supe deducir qué. Con Hermes nos miramos  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté. Artemisa sonrió  
  
-¿A que no adivinas?- me dijo, me encogí de hombros: no tenía tiempo de adivinar, y ni quería hacerlo, mis ánimos no eran los mejores (para variar, este último tiempo he estado algo mal...)  
  
-No quiero adivinar, habla rápido- le dije, cruzándome de brazos  
  
-Bueno... ¿recuerdas la idea que tenía?  
  
-Sí...  
  
-Resulta que lo hablé con Apolo, y me dijo que mi idea sí era posible. Un poco peligrosa, pero posible  
  
Supongo que mi cara se iluminó, porque de pronto sentí que una gran alegría me inundaba  
  
-¿Y de qué trata?  
  
-Bueno...- dijo Apolo, interrumpiendo -mejor sentémonos, es algo largo  
  
Lo hicimos, claro  
  
-Bien- comenzó Artemisa -la idea se me vino cuando, como debes saber, estábamos con Hermes en el balcón esperando a que se hiciera de noche  
  
-Sí, lo recuerdo, en ese momento nos dejaste con la duda- dijo Hermes  
  
-¡Deja que termine!- le grité, ya harta de no saber el fondo del asunto  
  
-Está bien- murmuró molesto Hermes  
  
-Sigo. Al principio, creí que la idea era un tato loca  
  
-Y lo sigue siendo- interrumpió Apolo. Algo me hacía creer que su hermana lo había obligado a participar en esto  
  
-Y lo será siempre- dijo Artemisa, sonriendo  
  
-¿Y la idea?, ¡dime, sino moriré con la duda!- dije  
  
-A ver si algo te mata...- murmuró Zeus  
  
-¡¿¿¿QUÉ DIJISTE???!- muy Dios de los dioses será, muy dios de los cielos será, pero conmigo no se mete NADIE  
  
-Nada... ni una broma eres capaz de aceptar...- balbuceó  
  
-Bueno, continuando con lo que de VERDAD importa- dijo Artemisa -Otra interrupción y me mando de vacaciones  
  
Todos guardamos silencio, las vacaciones de la Diosa de la Caza duraban no menos de dos años  
  
-Así me gusta- dijo sonriendo -Destyn, ¿alguna vez has escuchado hablar de los mundos paralelos?  
  
Silencio  
  
-¿Mundos paralelos?- repetí, no entendía hacia dónde quería ir  
  
-Resulta- dijo Apolo, jugando con su copa -que toda esta situación que estamos viviendo se debe a un error  
  
-Y me lo dices a mi- murmuré sin poder evitarlo  
  
-He ahí lo que importa- dijo Artemisa, sonriendo  
  
-No entiendo- dijimos Hermes y yo  
  
-Está claro como el agua- dijo Artemisa, poniéndose de pie -para saber que estaba en un error, debían tener un tipo de línea que se los indicara  
  
Hermes y yo nos miramos  
  
-Mira Destyn- me dijo Apolo -escucha bien: supongamos que tenemos la línea de la vida de los caballeros de Atenea, que es recta, ¿cierto?  
  
-Sí- dije  
  
-Bien, pero resulta que un hecho impidió que las cosas llevaran el orden que debía llevar  
  
-Y fue lo que ocurrió  
  
-¡Exacto!. Bien, imagínate la línea. Este echo que debió ocurrir pero que no lo hizo, no destruyó la línea con el orden natural, al contrario, creó otra paralela a esta...  
  
Entendí. ¡Se me prendió la ampolleta!, como dirían algunos  
  
-Quieres decir- dije -¿que nosotros somos...  
  
-La línea errónea?- terminó Hermes  
  
-¡Exacto!- dijeron Apolo y Artemisa a la vez  
  
Hermes y yo nos miramos. Parecía demasiado fantasioso. ¿Quiere decir que hay dos Destyn?  
  
-¿Es decir, que la otra vida paralela los chicos de Atenea están?  
  
-Sí, y sale todo como debe ser- dijo Artemisa, sonriendo  
  
Dentro de mi, en parte, me sentí algo más aliviada que antes. Pero después de unos segundos desperté: no nos solucionaba el problema  
  
-Bien- dije -ya comprendimos. En ese caso, ¿qué demonios tiene que ver esto con nosotros?, digo, aunque según tu relato los caballeros llegarán a serlo, a nosotros no nos soluciona ningún problema  
  
Artemisa sonrió pícaramente  
  
Zeus y Apolo suspiraron  
  
-Mira Destyn- me dijo -dejemos que ellos mismo se entrenen  
  
Ahora sí que no entendí sus palabras  
  
-¿Qué?- le dije  
  
-Parece que tu cerebro lo dejaste en la tierra- me dijo más que molesta. Y puede ser, ¿mencioné que estaba sospechando que se me estaba derritiendo?  
  
-La GRAN idea que tenía Artemisa- dijo Apolo, su hermana lo miró bien feo por el tono que utilizó -es que traigamos a los caballeros del mundo paralelo para que ellos se entrenen en este mundo, ¿entendiste, o quieres que te lo explique con pizarra?  
  
Miré a Artemisa, que sonreía satisfecha. ¿Era posible?  
  
-¿Se puede?  
  
-Claro- me dijo  
  
-¿Y cómo?  
  
-¡Somos dioses!  
  
-Pero...- dudé -eso va en contra de la ley natural...  
  
-¡Esto que estamos viviendo no es lo que esa "ley" quería para nosotros. Destyn, entiende, es la única forma de salvar a la tierra que conocemos. Tal como dijiste, ahora queda un año y cerca de diez meses, no alcanzamos a hacer otra cosa. ¿Y qué mejor que ellos mismos son sus entrenadores?, se conocen, sabrán lo que les falta  
  
Pensé unos momentos. Artemisa tenía toda la razón, el tiempo pasaba rápidamente y estábamos sin solución alguna  
  
-¿Qué te parece?- me preguntó. Miré a Hermes, que sonreía  
  
-Sí, creo que servirá...- dije. Artemisa dio un grito de alegría  
  
-¡SI!, ¡excelente!  
  
-¿Y cómo lo haremos?  
  
-Fácil, ¿cierto Apolo?  
  
-Claro, hermanita...  
  
Estábamos alrededor de una mesa... redonda...  
  
-¿Se supone que es un tipo de ceremonia?- pregunté  
  
-Al parecer es como esas que hacen los mortales para llamar a los muertos- dijo Hermes, bastante divertido  
  
-¿Y tú como sabes?- le pregunté  
  
-Me gusta observarlos- dijo. Lo miré unos momentos  
  
-No me digas que tú le haces creer que se están comunicando con los muertos...  
  
-Eh...  
  
-Hermes, ¿cómo puedes hacer eso?  
  
-¡Es a veces!, cuando ya no les resulta... te prometo que no es siempre  
  
-Listo- dijo Artemisa, entrando seguida de Apolo  
  
-¿Ya es hora?- pregunté  
  
-Sip, ya es hora  
  
Nos sentamos y nos tomamos las manos... para qué entrar en detalles  
  
Sólo les diré que en menos de dos minutos, teníamos a Saori Kido en frente de nosotros, vestida de manera muy mortal (no usaba esos ridículos vestidos que normalmente llevaba)  
  
-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó, luego nos miró -¿Y ustedes?  
  
-Espera unos momentos- dijo Artemisa -prefiero explicárselo a todos juntos  
  
-¿Todos juntos?- preguntó Atenea, y en ese momento, llegó Seiya de Pegaso. Según mis cálculos, debía tener unos... 22 ó 23 años  
  
-¡Saori!, ¿qué ocurrió?- dijo, luego nos miró -¿quiénes son ustedes?  
  
-Calma Seiya- le pidió la diosa. En ese momento, apareció Shiriu de Dragón, con una pala en las manos. De seguro estaba trabajando la tierra  
  
-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó en voz alta, mirando a su compañero  
  
-Espera- le pidió Saori. Apareció Hyoga con un gran abrigo  
  
-¿Qué...?  
  
-Espera- le dijimos todos. Apareció Ikki, con una máscara en las manos  
  
-¿Ikki, esa es la máscara de Sheena?- el caballero del Fénix miró la máscara y la escondió detrás de su espalda. Apareció Shun de Andrómeda... con un bebé  
  
Todos los miramos. El bebé comenzó a llorar  
  
-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó. Todos nos miraron  
  
-Es una histori....  
  
-¡Qué lindo bebé!- dijo Artemisa, y se la arrebató de las manos. Shun se puso pálido, supongo que por la brusquedad de la diosa. El bebé se durmió  
  
-Wow, ni June es tan rápida- dijo Shun sonriendo  
  
Le explicamos toda la situación, desde el error de Hermes hasta nuestros intentos por arreglar las cosas. Se miraron  
  
-¿Y nosotros...?- comenzó Shiriu  
  
-Bueno- dijo Artemisa -nos gustaría que nos ayudaran  
  
-¿y cómo podemos hacerlo?- preguntó Shiriu  
  
-Entrenando a los niños- dije. Los chicos se miraron  
  
-¿Dices que nosotros mismo nos entrenemos?- preguntó Ikki  
  
-Exacto- dijo Apolo  
  
Se miraron nuevamente  
  
-Por mi parte no hay problema- dijo Shun -pero me preocupa Norah...  
  
-¿Norah?- preguntó Artemisa  
  
-La bebé- dije -ustedes no se preocupen. Sabemos que tienen una vida también, pero hemos pensado en eso...  
  
-¿Cómo?- preguntó Hyoga  
  
-Ya lo verán- dije -¿Y, aceptan?  
  
Se miraron nuevamente... no entiendo para qué, si ya se conocen 


	9. Miradas

Capítulo IX: Miradas  
  
Bueno, los chicos estaban reunidos y hablando sobre el problema. Ya se estaban demorando mucho  
  
-¿En qué piensas?- escuché, y Saori Kido se acercó a mi y se sentó  
  
-Bus, en muchísimas cosas...  
  
-Bueno, vengo de parte de los chicos- dijo seriamente. Artemisa y Hermes se acercaron rápido a escucharla  
  
-¿Y qué dijeron?- preguntó Hermes, impaciente  
  
-Tienen una sola petición  
  
-¿Cuál?  
  
-Mira... quieren "echar una miradita" a cómo es la vida de los chicos- dijo -¡no piden mucho!, sólo unos cuantos minutos  
  
-¡Ningún problema!- dije, no me costaba nada hacerles disfrutar  
  
-Excelente, entonces aceptamos- dijo Shiriu, acercándose  
  
Me puse de pie, animosa  
  
-Bien, Artemisa, encárgate de sus familias. Mientras, yo los llevaré a verse... ¡suena raro!  
  
-¡Mensaje recibido!- dijo Artemisa, y se fue  
  
-Bueno, primero vamos a... ¡ya sé!  
  
-¡¡¡SEIYA!!!- escuchamos  
  
-¿Mi casa?- murmuró, mirando a su alrededor  
  
-¿Nos ven?- me preguntó Shiriu  
  
-No, así que no se preocupen- respondió Hermes  
  
Seiya (niño), llegó corriendo. Seika lo salió a encontrar  
  
-¿En dónde estabas?, estamos atrasados  
  
-Lo... siento- respondió el niño, tomando aire  
  
-Mamá dijo que quería que llegásemos temprano a la casa del señor Jan  
  
-¿Quién es él?- me preguntó Seiya  
  
-Su pareja  
  
-¿¡QUÉ!?- gritó, escandalizado  
  
-Tu padre murió hace un tiempo, y tu mamá conoció a Jan Han, que es chino...  
  
-¿Qué?- esta vez fue Shiriu, mis palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado  
  
-Como escuchaste, Shiriu Han- dije  
  
Los chicos se miraron entre ellos  
  
-Eh...- comenzó Shun -¿podrías explicarnos lo que ocurre en este tiempo?  
  
-Tal y como lo piensan e intuyen, los padres de Shiriu y Seiya son pareja. ¿No les parece fabuloso?- les dije, por sus caras pensé que no les parecía mucho  
  
Shun comenzó con la risa, seguido por su hermano mayor y por Hyoga  
  
-¿Qué les parece divertido?- preguntó algo molesto Seiya, cruzándose de brazos  
  
-La casualidad- dijo Shun –apuesto que se odian- agregó  
  
-¡Adivinaste Shun!- dije –pero ya se llevan mejor  
  
La madre de Seiya salió de la casa, iba vestida muy bonita  
  
-Bien, hijos, ¿vamos?  
  
Seiya la miraba con los ojos brillosos, apunto de llorar. Se acercó lentamente, mientras ella buscaba algo en su bolso  
  
-Es... es...  
  
-Ya hijos- dijo ella –vamos  
  
Los tres salieron de la casa. El niño dando saltos  
  
-Wow...- murmuró Seiya –muchas gracias...  
  
-Bien, me alegro que te gustara. Ahora el próximo  
  
Aparecimos en el departamento de Jan  
  
-Ahora...- comenzó Shiriu  
  
-¡Papá!- escuchamos  
  
-Es tu turno- dije, sonriendo  
  
Shiriu niño apareció en la sala, lugar en que estábamos  
  
-Voy- dijo Jan, apareciendo de su cuarto  
  
-Mi... padre- susurró Shiriu, mirándolo maravillado  
  
-Es algo guapo- dije seriamente, Shiriu me miró –por algo la madre de Seiya lo eligió, no tiene tan mal gusto...  
  
-Si tú lo dices- suspiró el caballero Dragón  
  
-Bueno, después podrás verlo mejor- dije. Me miraron  
  
-¿A qué te refieres?- me preguntó Ikki, mirándome  
  
-A que al parecer, tendrán que hablar con ellos... ¡pero no nos adelantemos!, ahora le toca al pato...  
  
Hyoga iba a replicar, pero aparecimos en la sala de su mansión. Su madre estaba con él, ambos tocaban piano  
  
Los chicos sonrieron al ver el rostro de Hyoga. Se podía ver la emoción reflejada en sus ojos azules  
  
-Mamá- se acercó y se hincó a su lado, ella reía  
  
-Mami, de veras, Rocko es de lo más inteligente. El otro día con Shun logramos que le mordiera los calcetines a Ikki  
  
-¿Qué hicieron qué?- dijeron a un tiempo, Ikki y la madre del chico  
  
-¿Conozco a Shun?- me preguntó Hyoga  
  
-Sí, son los mejores amigos- respondí. Los chicos se miraron sonriendo  
  
-¿Y los dos son muy traviesos, no?- dijo Ikki, cruzándose de hombros  
  
-No tengo idea, ni siquiera conozco al perro- respondí. Hyoga se puso de pie  
  
-¿Está mi padre también?- preguntó  
  
-Sí, pero debe estar en su trabajo. Es el embajador de tu país en Japón. Ya tendrás oportunidad de verlo, ahora vamos a la última casa  
  
Pude notar un brillo de emoción en los ojos de Ikki y Shun  
  
Aparecimos en el comedor  
  
-¡¡¡Shun!!!, ¡¡vuelve acá!!  
  
Shun, niño, con cara de pánico; apareció corriendo  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté. Ikki apareció detrás de él, furioso  
  
-¡¡¡Ya verás!!!- le gritó -¡¡¡y también se las verá Hyoga!!!  
  
Persiguió a Shun, pero éste lograba escapar por poco  
  
-¡¡¡Lo siento, lo siento!!!- repetía el niño  
  
-¡¡¡No tienes salvación!!!  
  
-¡¡¡ROCKO!!!- gritó Shun, y un lindo perro de raza pastor alemán llegó corriendo. Shun se agachó y el can cayó encima de Ikki  
  
-¡¡¡Shun, saca a este maldito perro de aquí!!!  
  
-Nunca te gustaron los animales- dijo divertido Shun (el grande) a su hermano  
  
-¡No estoy loco!- gritó Shun, corriendo a la sala. Lo seguimos, la pelea de hermanos se veía entretenida (sobretodo porque, supongo, nunca los han visto discutir así)  
  
Shun suspiró algo más tranquilo, pero de pronto un jarrón pasó volando a milímetros de su rostro, chocando con una pared y rompiéndose en muchos pedazos. La palidez volvió en toda su intensidad  
  
-Casi...- suspiró el chico Andrómeda (el grande), que estaba algo preocupado de la integridad física de "su otro yo"  
  
-No es por eso que puso esa cara- dijo Hermes, tranquilo  
  
-¡¡¡Ikki, es el jarrón favorito de mamá!!!, ¡¡¡se lo dio la abuela!!!- dijo, arrodillándose al lado de lo que fue un bonito jarrón... ahora era pura basura  
  
-Lo sé- dijo éste, mirándolo desde la puerta  
  
-¡¡¿¿ACASO ESTÁS LOCO??!!- le preguntó Shun, escandalizado -¡¡¡Mamá te matará!!!  
  
-No, te matará a ti- respondió tranquilamente –esta es mi venganza, querido Shun. MI venganza- agregó, sonriendo maliciosamente  
  
-¿¡Por qué!?, si yo no lo hice- dijo Shun  
  
-Porque te culparé a ti  
  
-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó Shun, poniéndose de pie -¡¡¡No es justo!!!  
  
Ikki se encogió de hombros, sin quitar su sonrisa  
  
-¡¡¡Mamá se dará cuenta!!!  
  
-¿Quién es el que juega a la pelota y con el perro en la casa?- preguntó Ikki inocentemente. Shun apretó los puños  
  
-Eres... eres...- balbuceaba –TE ODIO, TE ODIO- le gritó, Ikki se encogió de hombros  
  
-Yo también te odio... Los caballeros (y yo también, para qué negarlo), estábamos más que sorprendidos ante la actitud de los chicos. Supongo que todos los hermanos pelean  
  
-OJALÁ Y PRONTO TE MUERAS- gritó Shun.  
  
-¡¡¡OJALÁ Y TÚ NUNCA HUBIERAS NACIDO!!!, ¡¡¡no eres más que una molestia, Shun, ya me tienes harto!!!  
  
Shun gritó e Ikki niño fue impulsado hacia atrás por un fuerte viento. Chocó con la pared y quedó en el suelo. Shun lo vio asustado, Ikki también lo estaba  
  
-¿La... la tormenta nebular?- balbuceó Shun, sorprendido  
  
-Exacto- dije -¿les comenté que podían despertar un poco su cosmos?  
  
-Tu... tú...- balbuceó Ikki  
  
Shun se fue, llorando. Ikki se puso de pie, sintiéndose totalmente culpable, se le notaba en la cara  
  
-Shun... espera... lo que dije no fue en serio...- dijo Ikki, siguiéndolo  
  
-Si en el fondo se quieren- dijo Seiya, sonriendo  
  
-Sí... pero no vimos a nuestros padres- dijo Shun  
  
-No creas- interrumpió Hermes –ahí vienen  
  
-Les va a quedar la grande- dije, divertida -¿quieren quedarse al reto?  
  
Ikki y Shun se miraron  
  
-¡Niños ya llegamos!- gritó su padre, entrando con unas bolsas -¡qué raro!, ¿en dónde estarán, Norah?  
  
La madre entró con más bolsos  
  
-¡¡¡Ikki, Shun!!!- gritó. Se encogió de hombros  
  
-Sabes- dijo Shun, sonriendo –mejor ya volvamos, ¿cierto Ikki?  
  
-Sí...- apoyó, todos miramos a los hermanos divertidos -¿Qué miran?, a nadie le gusta ver a su madre enojada  
  
-Como digan  
  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, volvimos al Olimpo. Ahí a los chicos les esperaba una sorpresa...  
  
-¡¡¡Hola!!!- dijeron las chicas. Ellos las miraron  
  
-¿Y ustedes?- preguntó Ikki, Sheena se cruzó de brazos  
  
-A mi también me alegra verte, Ikki- le dijo  
  
-No... es que...  
  
-Artemisa ya nos dijo el problema que tenían aquí- dijo Sunrei, suavemente  
  
-Sí, y nos alegra que hayan aceptado- dijo June, jugando con su bebé. Shun se acercó a ellas (en mi opinión, manía de padre chocho)  
  
-Así es- dijo Fleur – y además, nos trajeron a nosotras, para contarnos lo que ocurría  
  
Los caballeros de bronce se sentaron junto a sus respectivas parejas, y nos miraron a mí, a Hermes y a Artemisa  
  
-¿Y cuál es el plan?- dijo Ikki, al parecer era un tipo de vocero del grupo  
  
No pude evitar sonreír  
  
Nota: ¡Espero y si les haya gustado!, prometo que ya se viene el final, si se están aburriendo. Muy pronto estaré con el próximo capítulo. Chao!!! 


	10. Audiencia con los padres

Capítulo X: "Audiencia con los padres"  
  
-¿Y cuál es el plan?- me preguntó Ikki. Sonreí  
  
La verdad es que había pensado un tanto en eso. Lo que tenía en mente era un tanto peligroso pero no se me ocurría ninguna otra salida  
  
-Emm... recibo ideas- dije, todos me miraron sorprendidos  
  
-¿¡Es que no has pensado en nada!?- me preguntó Hermes, más que sorprendido, suspiré  
  
-Claro que sí, Hermes, pero no estoy segura de si es correcto o no lo que tengo en mente  
  
-¿Y qué es?- insistieron todos. Suspiré nuevamente, y comencé a explicar  
  
La idea, en general, no tuvo tanta mala acogida como esperaba. En realidad, a todos les agradó bastante  
  
-Creo que es la mejor manera- dijo Hyoga, sonriendo  
  
-Sí, los apoyo- dijo Hermes  
  
-¿Y cómo lo harás?- me interrogó Shun  
  
-Yo sabré... iré a ver a cierta persona que me ofreció su ayuda, a ver que se puede hacer. Bueno, ya me voy, ustedes quédense aquí tranquilos, que me encargo del resto yo, hasta nuevo aviso. Ah, Hermes, saliste premiado  
  
El joven dios suspiró  
  
-...Ya me parecía raro- dijo. Sonreí y lo tomé de un brazo  
  
-¿¡Aquí!?- me preguntó Hermes, en un tono que más que sorprendido, me pareció de reproche  
  
-¿Y dónde más?- dije, mirando la mansión Kido –el viejo Mitsumasa me dijo que si necesitaba ayuda, que le pidiera. Le vine a cobrar la palabra, ¿qué tiene de malo?  
  
-Bueno... esperaba que no dependieras de mortales  
  
-Calla...  
  
Después de dicho lo último, entramos a la mansión. En uno de los cuartos, encontramos a Saori, creo que estudiando... pero del viejo Mitsumasa, ni rastro  
  
-Qué raro- me dijo Hermes, después de dar algunas vueltas por la mansión. En ese momento entraba Tatsumi  
  
-Hey, hola- dije, apareciéndome delante de él; pegó un pequeño grito y luego me miró con cara acusadora  
  
-¿Por qué me miras así?- le dije –prácticamente no hice nada malo  
  
-¿Nada malo?- dijo Hermes con tono de reproche, apareciéndose también –casi lo matas de un ataque, Destyn  
  
-Bueno, no importa ya. ¿Te acuerdas de nosotros?- le dije, él suspiró  
  
-Claro que me acuerdo...  
  
-¡Excelente!, ¿y dónde está tu jefe?, tengo un plan par...  
  
-Murió  
  
Silencio. ¡Claro!, mi memoria deja mucho que desear. ¿Me estaré volviendo vieja?...  
  
-¡Lo olvidé!- murmuré  
  
Silencio, interrumpido por el mismo Tatsumi  
  
-¿Por qué mejor nos sentamos y me explican la idea que tienen para solucionar el problema de los caballeros  
  
Hermes y yo nos miramos de reojo y nos sentamos frente al mozo de los Kido... que en estos momentos sólo era Saori...  
  
-¿Así que deseas que invite a sus padres aquí?- me preguntó, mirándome  
  
-Sí, en realidad, es la única forma que se me ocurrió, y como nadie dio ideas...  
  
-¡Hey!  
  
-No es mala... en ese caso yo me ocupo de eso, ¿para cuando deseas que sea la reunión?  
  
-¿Mañana se podría?  
  
-Eh...- pensó unos momentos –creo que sí  
  
-¡Excelente!, en ese caso vendré mañana a ver la hora en que se decidió la reunión. ¡Ah!, que Saori no esté... será lo mejor para ella, podrían llevarla a un parque de diversiones. ¡Chao!  
  
Me aparecí en el Olimpo, ahí estaban los chicos reunidos; al aparecer, me miraron  
  
-¿Tan poco te demoraste?- me dijo Hyoga, que estaba junto a su esposa Fleur  
  
-Calla. Mañana será la reunión, así que quiero que preparen unas bonitas palabras para sus padres en caso de...  
  
-¿Ellos nos verán?- preguntó Shiriu  
  
-Sí... a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, claro  
  
-¿A qué te refieres?- me preguntó Shun, cambiando de posición a su hija  
  
-A que si no entienden que tienen que dejar partir a sus hijos, hay que convencerlos de cualquier manera. ¿comprendido?, ustedes deben ser bien convincentes para ellos...  
  
Los muchachos se miraron  
  
-En estos momentos, no me importan sus opiniones, así que no se molesten en darla, ya que no serán escuchados- dije, cortante. No se oía ni respiración, así que dejé que las casas siguieran su curso natural... (¿era válido decir eso?)  
  
Por fin, la bendita hora se había cumplido y ya todo estaba listo: llevaríamos a los padres de los chicos a la sala y éstos estarían cerca, en caso de llegar al extremo de necesitarlos  
  
Esperaba sentada, como una chica normal, en el sillón pequeño, con una taza de café en frente... y mirando a través de la ventana. La puerta se abrió y vi entrar a los padres de los cinco chicos, me puse de pie y les hice una reverencia  
  
-Buenas tardes, tomen asiento, por favor- todos me miraron algo extrañados y se sentaron -¿desean una taza de café, algo?- los señores negaron, algo tímidos –eh... bueno...  
  
Silencio. ¿Por dónde empezaba?... esto iba a salir más difícil de lo que creía  
  
-Se preguntarán por qué los he citado a ustedes aquí... – suspiré –es una historia algo larga y difícil de comprender y explicar. Por esa razón, me gustaría que sólo me escucharan y que después me preguntaran todo lo que quieran. Para empezar, mi nombre es Destino, y soy la personificación de lo que ustedes conocen como... destino  
  
Miradas incrédulas entre ellos  
  
-Disculpe, señorita... no estamos para bromas- me dijo el padre de Ikki... exactamente igual que el hijo  
  
Si quería que me creyeran, tenía que ser convincente. Encendí mi cosmos y un ligero viento movía los cabellos de los presentes y los míos...  
  
-¿Broma?- dije, simulando estar enojada... en el fondo entendía su escepticismo –el destino de su raza depende de esto, y usted lo toma como broma –ahora estaban asustados... ¿es que no había forma de estabilizarlos?. Suspiré y apagué mi cosmos. Sonreí  
  
-Les pido por favor que sólo me escuchen...- dije, suavemente  
  
Les expliqué desde el principio: los dioses griegos y sus estúpidas luchas, los santos de Atenea y... el destino de sus hijos  
  
-¿¡Qué!?- la típica reacción: lo más seguro es que no quieran cooperar  
  
-¿Quiere decirnos que nuestros hijos no son normales?- preguntó la madre de Hyoga  
  
-Claro que no lo son, ¿acaso no lo han notado?. Cuando se enojan pueden expulsar parte de su cosmos, que es lo necesario tener para ser Santo de Atenea. Y, de echo, sus hijos están destinados a serlo  
  
Silencio, el primero en reaccionar fue, nuevamente, el padre de Ikki y Shun  
  
-No, me niego rotundamente...  
  
-Y yo- dijo Jan –no puedo permitir que mi hijo sufra tanto  
  
-Yo lo apoyo- dijo la madre de Seiya  
  
Los dejé expresarse, repito que los entendía  
  
-Está bien, acepto que sufrirán. Pero... de todas formas, lo harán, aunque no sean caballeros  
  
Me miraron... estaba yendo un poco más allá  
  
-Bueno, no quería llegar a esta parte- suspiré –miren, resulta que si ellos no son los caballeros, la raza humana morirá. Entiendo que es duro para ustedes saber esto, pero para mí también es difícil decirlo. Estos chicos, sus hijos, han sido los elegidos por la misma Atenea para ser sus guardianes. Eso quiere decir que, de todas las personas que habitan este mundo, ellos son los únicos indicados para llevar las armaduras  
  
-¡Esto parece estúpido!  
  
-Lo entiendo. Sé que un padre lo último que quiere es que su hijo sufra, pero si ellos no son caballeros, morirán, como todos los demás. Ares, Poseidón, Hades y otros dioses atacarán a Atenea, y ellos lograrán vencerlos, les costará, pero la esperanza siempre está con ellos  
  
-¿Vivirán?- me preguntó Norah, bajé la mirada  
  
-No puedo asegurarlo, pero lo más seguro es que sí...  
  
-Aún no puedo aceptarlo- dijo el padre de Hyoga -¿y su futuro?, ¿cómo serán después de cada batalla?, ¿su vida?  
  
-Será normal- escuchamos. Miramos a la puerta y vimos a Saori Kido... la del mundo paralelo  
  
-Me presento- dijo –soy Saori Kido  
  
-¿Saori Kido?, pero si... era una niña...- balbuceó Norah  
  
-¡¡¡Te dije que no salieras, Atenea!!!- le grité. Los presentes se pusieron rápidamente de pie, en forma de respeto  
  
-No es necesario...- dijo Atenea, quizás avergonzada –Sí, soy la reencarnación de Atenea  
  
-Pero... ¿y la niña?  
  
-Digamos que... Destyn hizo algunas maniobras para que, desde el futuro correcto, mis caballeros y yo viniéramos...  
  
-¿Futuro correcto?  
  
-Atenea, sólo los estás confundiendo- dije –por favor, tomen asiento, y les explicaré...  
  
-¿Mundo paralelo?- preguntó Jan, después de escuchar mi relato  
  
-Así es- respondí  
  
-¿Quiere decir...  
  
-Que los caballeros están aquí- dije. Saori se puso de pie, y caminó a la puerta  
  
-Les presento a mis amigos y caballeros... Seiya de Pegaso, Shiriu de Dragón, Hyoga del Cisne, Shun de Andrómeda e Ikki del Fénix  
  
Los cinco chicos entraron y quedaron de pie, observando a los padres que, desde niños no veían Por su parte, sus mismos padres estaban en shock, al ver así la imagen de sus hijos. Los chicos vestían sus armaduras y, no sé cómo, se veían hasta más majestuosos. De pronto, del pasillo, entró Tatsumi... con la pequeña Norah llorando a todo pulmón, quitándole la emoción al momento  
  
-Shun, toma a tu hija, me tiene harto...- dijo, entregándosela. Los chicos miraron al padre, que luchaba por callar a la pequeña. Al parecer, el incidente este les hizo olvidar el momento que estábamos cruzando  
  
-¿La trajiste?- le preguntó Seiya  
  
-¿Y qué querías que hiciera?- le preguntó Shun -¡vamos pequeña, cálmate!  
  
-¿Tiene su madre, no?- le dijo Ikki, en tono de reproche  
  
-Calla tú, Ikki, que fue TÚ mujer la que le dijo que me la entregara  
  
-Tenían que ser amazonas...- suspiró Ikki, recordando el feminismo de Sheena  
  
La bebé, a fin de cuentas seguía llorando, y los chicos comenzaron a hablar a Shun y a explicarle que su esposa debía quedarse con la bebé...  
  
Sin querer, los padres se miraron divertidos. Era algo extraño para ellos la situación, pero aún así, les divertía  
  
Norah, la madre de los hermanos Andrómeda y Fénix, se adelantó unos pasos y se acercó a su hijo. Shun la miró acercarse y no dijo palabra, Norah sonrió y tomó a la bebé. Después de unos momentos, la niña se calló  
  
-No seas tan brusco en tus movimientos, Shun...- le dijo. Se sentó con la bebé (su nieta, a fin de cuentas)  
  
-Ahora entiendo a June...- murmuró Shun, pensativo. Sus amigos sólo lo miraron  
  
-Eh...- dije, intentando retomar la conversación –chicos, gracias por su intervención. Tomen asiento, por favor...  
  
Los chicos se sentaron y vino el silencio, suspiré  
  
-A ver...- dije –sus padres, como deben suponer, no quieren dejarles ser caballeros. Es algo lógico y comprendible, de verdad, pero es necesario. El futuro depende de ellos  
  
-Pero...- iba a comenzar el padre de Hyoga, pero éste lo interrumpió  
  
-Estos niños tienen una ventaja: ustedes –sonrió y continuó luego –nosotros los perdimos cuando éramos niños y nos unieron aquí mismo, en la mansión Kido... nos conocimos y nos convertimos en nuestra propia familia  
  
-Nuestra niñez no fue fácil- siguió Shiriu –cuando éramos niños nos mandaron a los centros de entrenamientos y, aunque para algunos fue más duros que para otros- dijo, mirando a Ikki –salimos adelante y nos reencontramos, ya más maduros y, quizás, algo cambiados; pero, en esencia, éramos los mismos de siempre  
  
-Las luchas fueron duras, realmente duras. Cada vez más difíciles –continuó Ikki  
  
-Pero, con la esperanza en el corazón, salimos adelante- siguió Seiya –en las luchas perdimos a personas que eran muy buenas... –de seguro se refería a los caballeros dorados –pero por ellos seguimos luchando  
  
-Nada fue fácil- dijo Ikki –nadie nos dijo que sería fácil...  
  
-Pero valió la pena- terminó Shun –aunque no saben, las personas lograron vivir por nuestros esfuerzos. Y, ahora que todo ha terminado, nosotros vivimos como personas normales; tenemos trabajo, amigos, y familia...  
  
-Eso es verdad- dijo Hyoga –sí que la sufrimos, pero valió la pena  
  
-Así es- dijo Ikki  
  
Los padres se miraron entre sí  
  
-¿Te casas con Tokio?- le preguntó Norah a Shun, éste la miró extrañado. Que yo sepa, nunca conoció a Tokio (excepto a la esposa de Jabu)  
  
-Ehh...- supongo que iba a responder que no, pero lo interrumpí  
  
-Shun... lo siento, pero no puedes responder eso- todos me mirón –esto es el futuro, y se supone que ningún mortal debe conocerlo (por razones lógicas), así que no se les dirá más. Bien, el tiempo se acaba, ¿qué dicen?  
  
Silencio. Era una pregunta difícil. Jan suspiró  
  
-¿Valdrá la pena?- le preguntó a su hijo, Shiriu sonrió  
  
-Por supuesto... gracia al entrenamiento, conocí a la persona que me cambió la vida, y que la hizo parecer mucho mejor  
  
Jan sonrió, y acarició a su hijo en la cabeza  
  
-No necesito más explicaciones. Acepto...  
  
Tengo que decirlo: hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan contenta  
  
-¡Excelente!. Y no se preocupe, Shiriu recibirá la misma información que ustedes  
  
Los demás, uno a uno, aceptaron  
  
Todo salió a las mis maravillas  
  
Fin capítulo 


	11. Lugares de entrenamiento

Capítulo XI: Lugares de Entrenamiento  
  
Y bien, después de sufrir demasiado, casi todo estaba ya resuelto. ¿No se escucha bien eso?  
  
¡Estoy feliz!  
  
-No cantes victoria...- escuché a mi lado. Atenea (no Saori Kido, sino la diosa) estaba a mi lado. No digo que estaba feliz, pero en su rostro se notaba más tranquilidad  
  
-No puedes negar que estamos cerca...- dije. Atenea se sentó a mi lado y sonrió  
  
-Está bien, lo acepto –suspiró –estoy súper bien...  
  
-Agradécelo a tu hermana: fue ella la de la idea de traer a los caballeros del "otro lado"...- eso sonó medio raro, ¿no creen?  
  
Atenea sonrió  
  
-Ya hablé con ella- respondió Atenea. Me puse de pie  
  
-Hoy se van- dije, Atenea me miró sin entender  
  
-¿Irse quién?  
  
-Los niños... hoy se separan de sus padres durante algún tiempo... admito que me da un poco de pena por ellos. Te digo que cuando hablé con ellos, no se lo tomaron muy mal, al contrario, estaban bastante animados con la idea...  
  
-Es hora que se den cuenta que no es un juego- me interrumpió Atenea  
  
-Pero será duro para ellos, sobretodo para Ikki...  
  
-¿Cómo fue la selección?- me preguntó Atenea  
  
-Igual como debía ser...- respondí –hasta Tatsumi se hizo el malo, tal como le dije. Fue algo duro, sobretodo para sus padres –suspiré  
  
-Es algo que debían pasar  
  
-Lógicamente- respondí –pero es algo duro para ellos... bueno, debo irme para llegar con ellos a sus lugares de entrenamiento  
  
Atenea me miró algo confundida  
  
-¿Cómo lo vas a hacer?- me preguntó  
  
-¿Hacer qué?- le pregunté después  
  
-Lo de los entrenamientos, ¿los llevarás a sus lugares respectivos?  
  
-Así es. Los caballeros del "otro lado" los entrenaran en lo que queda del año, para que luego lo hagan sus respectivos maestros  
  
-Esperemos que funcione  
  
-Eso ya no depende de mi, yo ya hice lo que podía...  
  
-Sí, y te entiendo. Que tengas mucha suerte  
  
-La suerte no existe- dije, desapareciendo de su vista  
  
Llegué a la mansión Kido y vi ahí a los chicos, con mucha cara de nervios al lado de sus padres. También vi a los caballeros (del mundo paralelo) a su lado, conversando animadamente con sus padres  
  
-Buenas, chicos- les dije, intentando sonreír –bueno, como quiero que esto sea rápido, yo misma los llevaré a sus lugares de entrenamiento. Bien, ¿quién es el primero?  
  
Los chicos se miraron, algo confundidos  
  
-¿Qué les pasa?- les pregunté, Shiriu (el grande) me respondió por ellos  
  
-Erm... creo que deberíamos dejar que se despidan...- dijo. Suspiré resignada, supuse que eran lo bastante inteligentes como para estar listos, pero LISTOS cuando llegase yo... bu  
  
-Cinco minutos...- murmuré  
  
Después de que pasaran los benditos cinco minutos, me acerqué a Seiya, y le sonreí  
  
-Tú turno- le dije  
  
El chico miró tristemente a su madre y su hermana, y se acercó a mi, lo mismo que el Seiya grande. Le ofrecí a cada uno una mano  
  
-A Grecia...- dije, y los tres nos aparecimos en el centro del coliseo. Ahí nos esperaba una amazona de cabello rojo  
  
-Hola Marín- saludó Seiya (el grande). Supongo que ella, a pesar de que le expliqué lo que ocurría, estaba un poco confundida  
  
-Marín de Águila- dije, acercándome con Seiya de la mano -éste es tu alumno, Seiya  
  
-Bien- dijo ella, mirando al chico y cruzándose de brazos  
  
-Como sabes- continué –durante diez meses será entrenado por él, Seiya de Pegaso, luego tú podrás tomar su tutela  
  
-¿Y no puedo hacerlo ahora ya?- dijo ella, los tres la miramos  
  
-¿Ahora?- pregunté -¿por qué?  
  
-Porque no tengo nada mejor qué hacer- dijo Marín, Seiya (el grande) y yo nos miramos, luego nos encogimos de hombros  
  
-Decisión tuya- dije yo  
  
-Está decidido- dijo Marín –ven Seiya, te mostraré el lugar en que te quedarás. Tú debes saber, después nos alcanzas  
  
Marín y Seiya niño se alejaron  
  
-Te vendré a buscar dentro de diez meses- dije, sonriendo  
  
-Nos vemos- me respondió, y llegué nuevamente a la mansión  
  
-Bien, Hyoga, te toca- dije. El niño rubio se acercó a mi y el caballero del cisne se despidió de sus padres y amigos y también se acercó. Me tomaron de las manos  
  
-Siberia...- dije, y aparecimos ahí  
  
¡Dios mío, qué frío!  
  
Unos pasos más allá, nos esperaba el caballero dorado más guapo, Kamus de Acuario (recordemos que en el manga, el entrenador de Hyoga era Kamus, me guío por eso n_n). Se acercó  
  
-Aquí te traigo al chico, Kamus- dije, adelantando a Hyoga con mi mano  
  
¡Sí que era frío!, miró a Hyoga de forma muy seria (cuando hablé con él hizo lo mismo), y repitió la operación con el caballero del Cisne  
  
-¿Terminaste?- le pregunté; en ese instante quise no haber dicho palabra. Su mirada era tan fría como el hielo  
  
-Vengan- les dijo, sin dejar de mirarme –los llevaré a su cabaña  
  
-¿Los ayudarás?- le pregunté, pensando que tenía tanto buena voluntad como Marín  
  
-No. Los llevaré a sus cabañas y luego me iré, aprovecharé el tiempo  
  
Suspiré, y le dije a Hyoga antes que se fuera  
  
-Te veré en diez meses, adiós  
  
-Chao- me respondió, sonriendo  
  
Volví a la mansión  
  
-Ikki, despídete, nos vamos  
  
Ambos se acercaron a mi con esa sonrisa de yo-soy-súperpodereoso-y-nadie-me- gana...  
  
-Isla de la Muerte... allá vamos  
  
Sé que mis palabras sonaban como si fuéramos a un parque de diversiones o algo así, pero de alguna forma tenía que ayudar a ese pobre chico...  
  
Bueno, Isla de la Muerte nunca me agradó (de echo, me cargan los lugares tropicales). Al llegar, notamos que una niña nos esperaba  
  
-Esmeralda... –murmuró el caballero del Fénix, lo miré y luego al chico. Parecía como si estuviera viendo un ángel...  
  
-Buenas tardes- dijo ella. En ese momento llegó el desagradable de su padre  
  
-¿Ya llegaron?- dijo. Note que Ikki (el grande) se ponía tenso  
  
-Sí, aquí está- dije  
  
-Bien- dijo el caballero –oye tú- le dijo a Ikki mayor, éste lo miró con odio –se de tu situación, pero no es necesario que me ayudes  
  
-Yo no necesito tu ayuda para entrenarlo- respondió fríamente Ikki –estoy aquí por algo y espero que durante diez meses no me molestes  
  
Tomó del brazo a Ikki pequeño y lo arrastró con él, el maestro iba a atacarlo, pero me tocó intervenir  
  
-¡Espera!- dije, con voz autoritaria –ya lo escuchaste, no quiero que lo molestes durante diez meses, o te las verá conmigo  
  
El caballero inclinó la cabeza antes de que yo desapareciera  
  
-Shiriu, ya  
  
Ambos se acercaron a mi y me tomaron de las manos. Aparecimos en la cascada de Cinco Picos, enfrente del Antiguo Maestro  
  
-Hola- le dije, con mucho respeto (él siempre me ha caído bien, no como el otro sangriento)  
  
-Veo que ya llegaron  
  
-Así es- dije, y tomé al pequeño Shiriu por los hombros –éste es Shiriu, su discípulo. Ah, y este es el otro Shiriu  
  
-Ya lo sé, me alegra verte con este resultado- el caballero del Dragón sonrió ante las palabras del maestro -¡esperemos que este chico termine igual!  
  
-Haré lo posible- dijo Shiriu  
  
Sonreí  
  
Shiriu (niño) miró hacia la casita, curioso  
  
-Ella es Sunrei- dijo el antiguo maestro –ve a conocerla  
  
-Sí- Shiriu corrió a la casita  
  
-Bien- dije –aún me queda un chico. Nos veremos dentro de diez meses  
  
-Adiós  
  
Aparecí en la mansión, sólo faltaba uno  
  
-Ya Shun, nos toca  
  
Los chicos se acercaron a mi y me dieron la mano, uno de cada lado, y aparecimos en Isla Andrómeda. Ahí nos esperaba Albiore de Cefeo  
  
-Hola, Albiore- dije, sonriendo –éste es el chico, su nombre es Shun  
  
Albiore miró sonriendo a Shun  
  
-Hola Shun  
  
-Hola... errr...  
  
-Maestro- dijo divertido el chico Andrómeda  
  
-Sí, eso...  
  
-Bien- dijo Albiore –dejaré que Shun se encargue de su entrenamiento durante estos diez meses, pero una vez al mes, lo probaré con los demás alumnos  
  
-Buena idea- dije, tenía que dar mi opinión  
  
-¡¡¡Maestro!!!- escuchamos, de lejos vimos que se acercaban dos chicas  
  
-¿Qué hacen aquí?- les preguntó Albiore, con mirada severa  
  
-¡Juneth y Anna se están peleando otra vez!- dijo una de ellas  
  
Shun y yo nos miramos divertidos, Albiore suspiró  
  
-¿Qué haré con esas dos?- dijo –iré a verlas en unos momentos- les dijo a las niñas, luego se dirigió a los chicos –pueden instalarse ahora mismo si quieren. Supongo que sabes dónde. Tengo que ir a ver a las irresponsables...  
  
-Claro, maestro- respondió Shun, el maestro se alejó junto a las niñas  
  
-Bueno, Shun, te veré dentro de diez meses  
  
-Adiós, y cuídate  
  
-¡Ustedes igual!  
  
Bien, me aparecí en la tranquilidad de mi cuarto en el Olimpo  
  
Sonreí  
  
Ahora las cosas no dependían de mi  
  
Había cumplido con lo más importante 


	12. Conclusiones

Capítulo XII: Conclusión  
  
Pues sí... me aparecí en la pista de aterrizaje de la Fundación Graude... ¿es así que se llama la empresa del viejo Kido?... está bien, quizás no debería decirle "viejo"... nah, es un viejo igual, vivo o muerto  
  
Pues bien, ahí estaban todas las personas que suponía debían estar  
  
¡Lo siento!, ¿están algo perdidos?  
  
En ese caso, los ubico en el tiempo...  
  
Ya los caballeros del "otro lado" se fueron a su lugar de origen... si, lo recuerdo bien...  
  
***FLASH BACK***  
  
-¡Muchas gracias por todo!- les dije, sonriendo  
  
-De nada- me dijo Seiya –valió mucho la pena...  
  
-¿Qué pena?- les dije –ustedes salieron muy bien compensados  
  
-A eso me refería...- dijo Seiya  
  
-Lo malo es que no pude conocer a mi suegra- se lamentó June  
  
-Ninguna- agregó Fleur -¿por qué?- me preguntó  
  
-Pues... es principalmente para no revelarles más del futuro... por ejemplo- continué –la madre de Shun jura que se va a casar con otra persona, amiga de él...  
  
-¿A sí?- preguntó June, mirando seriamente a su esposo. Shun la miró también  
  
-¡No me mires así, June!- se defendió el Caballero de Andrómeda -¡ni siquiera la conozco!  
  
-Bueno- dije –no te apures, que pronto lo harás  
  
Shun me miró como si hubiera firmado su sentencia de muerte y June, lo miró a él más molesta que antes. Los demás se miraron y luego a mi, pidiendo una explicación a mis palabras  
  
-¡No se apuren!- les dije –y menos tú June, que Shun te es fiel  
  
-¡¡¡Estabas pensando que te engañaría!!!- casi le gritó Shun a su mujer. Ella, molesta aún, desvió la mirada  
  
-No quiero arruinarles la sorpresa- dije –pero sólo les digo que, cuando la conozcan, les causará mucha sorpresa... aunque quizás agradable  
  
-¿Nos quieres decir cómo la conoceremos?- me interrumpió Ikki  
  
-No- le dije, me miró feo –tus miradas no me intimidan, así que ahórratelas- el Caballero Fénix suspiró y murmuró algo que no alcancé a oír... apuesto que no fue algo muy bueno  
  
En ese momento llegaron Artemisa, Apolo y Hermes, algo apurados  
  
-¡Ya!- dijo la diosa de la caza –está todo listo y dispuesto para que vuelvan a sus lugares...  
  
-Bueno, chicos- dije, sonriéndoles y olvidando el tema de Tokio –muchas gracias por todo el tiempo que estuvieron aquí. Les agradezco su ayuda...  
  
-De nada...- respondieron los demás y, poco a poco, comenzaron a desaparecer de mi vista y la de los demás dioses presentes  
  
Suspiré  
  
-Ya acabó una parte- dije –hay que ver si todo este enredo sirvió de algo...  
  
-Lógico que sirvió de algo- me dijo Hermes, sonriendo  
  
-Esperemos...  
  
*** FIN FLAH BACK ***  
  
...Y eso es, los chicos se fueron y los niños comenzaron con sus entrenamientos... normales, por decirlo de alguna manera  
  
Supongo que todos quieren saber cómo fue el entrenamiento de los niños... les hablaré un poco de lo más importante  
  
Partamos con Hyoga: conoció a Isaac y, tal como deben suponer, se hicieron amigos. Pero de una u otra forma, Isaac debía "morir" para Hyoga, como estaba previsto, y así, unirse a Poseidón. Y así ocurrió, pero de manera distinta (claro, ¿de qué le servía a Hyoga ir a ver el barco que se había hundido, si no estaba su madre?, habría sido estúpido). Pues bien, según me contó Hermes, la supuesta muerte de Isaac no fue culpa de Hyoga; al contrario, intentó salvarlo... pero no lo logró, incluso salió perjudicado porque Kamus lo castigó por faltar a su entrenamiento (eh ahí uno de los traumas de Hyoga... no lograba comprender por qué, siendo aprendiz de caballero, no logró salvar a su amigo)  
  
Shiriu se saltó la parte de "hermana" con Sunrei, es decir, que le gustó a penas comenzó a conocerla. Pero, como deben creer, no se lo dijo, ni cuando partió a Japón con su armadura, convertido en todo un caballero  
  
Seiya sí que conoció a Sheena, igual como debió haber sido: cuando perseguía al conejo para comérselo (hay cosas que no cambian...)  
  
Shun tuvo los mismo problemas con sus compañeros de entrenamientos, pero todo valió la pena (tal como decía él) cuando June lo cuidaba. Exacto, le ocurrió lo mismo que Shiriu: a medida que fue conociendo a June, se fue enamorando de ella (aunque tampoco se lo dijo... con lo tímido que es)  
  
Ikki... bueno, creo que no es necesario contar lo que le ocurrió a Ikki. Perdió a Esmeralda, lo que de verdad le dolió muchísimo. Nos odió a todos (ni yo me salvé)  
  
Pues bien, cuando volvieron del entrenamiento, ya todos estaban maduros. Regresaron altaneros y algo cambiados; me refiero a sus relaciones. Seiya y Shiriu ni se miraron cuando se encontraron en el Coliseo del Torneo Galáctico, e Hyoga no saludó a Shun cuando llegó; al parecer, todos habían olvidado sus amistades pasadas  
  
El reencuentro con sus padres fue más emotivo, aunque estos notaron la diferencia de los niños que se fueron, y los que regresaron  
  
Algo que preocupaba a casi todos, era que Ikki no regresaba con la armadura del Fénix  
  
Durante el Torneo Galáctico conocieron a sus demás compañeros caballeros y, cegados con el deseo de poseer la armadura de oro de Sagitario, lucharon en contra de ellos con muchas ganas. El torneo quedó hasta el combate de Jabu de Unicornio y Shun de Andrómeda, interrumpido por Ikki del Fénix  
  
Norah, su madre (que estaba en las gradas), se quiso morir prácticamente cuando vio a su hijo mayor golpear a Shun, después que le dijo que lo mataría. Ikki se retiró del lugar con la armadura dorada y Shun decidió no ver más a sus padres, hasta no lograr que Ikki volviera a ser el de antes. Eso fue algo que le costó mucho, porque en los días posteriores a eso, ellos intentaban verlo de cualquier manera, Shun escapaba descaradamente  
  
La noticia de que Ikki había muerto después de defender a sus compañeros caballeros, les causó horror a sus padres, sin contar que destruyó a Norah y a su marido, que le insistían a Shun que dejara todo eso  
  
-Lo siento- decía Shun –lo prometí, y voy a cumplir  
  
La relación de los demás con sus padres era casi igual; ellos les insistían mucho que dejaran todo, que tuvieran una vida normal lejos de los Kido... que se olvidaran que eran caballeros. Por supuesto, se negaron  
  
Ikki volvió a la vida, ayudando a su hermano cuando lo atacaban... después, Shiriu perdió la vista para que Shun y Seiya dejaran de ser piedras. Después de pasar unos días con su padre, decidió regresar a Cinco Picos (para molestia de su padre, que quería cuidarlo). Después de eso, todo ocurrió como debía, hasta que se enfrentaron al Santuario... imagínense el escándalo que hicieron las madres cuando les dijeron. Finalmente, aceptaron, con la condición de que ellas los iban a despedir al aeropuerto  
  
*** FLASH BACK***  
  
-Pero cuídense...- repitió por enésima vez Kasumi (la madre de Seiya, ¿lo recuerdan?)  
  
-Sí, mamá, ¿tienes que decirlo cada cinco segundos?- preguntó Seiya, aburrido  
  
-¿Y Shiriu?- preguntó Hyoga a Jan, éste sonrió  
  
-Sigue en Cinco Picos... dijo que de ahí se iba al Santuario  
  
-Ahm...- dijo Hyoga, mirando al horizonte. Luego vio la hora –Shun se está demorando más de la cuenta... ¿dijo que iba a pasar a algún lugar?- le preguntó a Norah, su madre, que ya estaba algo preocupada por la ausencia de su hijo  
  
-¿E Ikki?- preguntó Seiya  
  
-Ya saben cómo es... anoche estuvo con nosotros pero se fue  
  
-Ahh...  
  
Silencio por unos segundos, Saori se acercó al grupo  
  
-¿Aún no llega?- preguntó, los demás negaron -...qué raro... algo debió ocurrirle  
  
-Iré a verlo a los alrededores...- dijo Hyoga  
  
-Te acompaño...  
  
Pasó el rato y, como saben, no lo encuentran.  
  
Shun llegó rato después con June en sus brazos  
  
-¿Quién es ella?- le preguntaron  
  
-Su nombre es June... mamá, ¿te puedes quedar con ella mientras no estoy...?  
  
-Claro hijo  
  
*** FIN FLASH BACK ***  
  
Bueno, la batalla de las Doce Casas en sí fue la misma, un hubo muchos cambios...  
  
Los chicos murieron y revivieron después, gracias a Atenea  
  
Volvieron a Japón... supuestamente ahora vivirían en paz, pero sintieron un cosmos extraño cuando estaban con sus familias. Como deben suponer, corrieron a la mansión y ahí comenzó una nueva guerra, la de Asgard  
  
Por supuesto, para sus padres fue otra GRAN preocupación... pero, a parte de eso, la tormenta que caía sobre el mundo también los preocupaba muchísimo  
  
Pero sus hijos volvieron, y para quedarse  
  
Según ellos, ya no había nada de qué preocuparse; los dioses habían sido derrotados y en el mundo habían una relativa paz... otra vez se equivocaban  
  
Así es, Hades  
  
Shun comenzó a tener sueños extraños relativos con una niña de cabello negro... luego, junto a sus amigos viajó nuevamente al Santuario  
  
Y aquí estoy, los muchachos volvieron a ganar y ahora regresaban a su casa, creo que definitivamente. Todos sobrevivieron a la batalla (Shun quedó algo traumado, péro con el pasar de los días se le quitará)  
  
Miré a mi lado y me encontré con que Hermes también estaba aquí  
  
-¿Por qué viniste?- me preguntó, sonreí  
  
-¿Por qué viniste tú?- le pregunté  
  
-Lo siento, yo pregunté primero  
  
-Pues no sé, creo que me siento algo responsable con ellos, además, necesito hablar unas palabritas con Atenea  
  
El sonido de un avión deteniéndose nos hizo mirar al frente  
  
Ya habían llegado, por fin  
  
A mi lado, pude sentir la emoción de su familia 


	13. Final

Capítulo XII: Conclusión  
  
Pues sí... me aparecí en la pista de aterrizaje de la Fundación Graude... ¿es así que se llama la empresa del viejo Kido?... está bien, quizás no debería decirle "viejo"... nah, es un viejo igual, vivo o muerto  
  
Pues bien, ahí estaban todas las personas que suponía debían estar  
  
¡Lo siento!, ¿están algo perdidos?  
  
En ese caso, los ubico en el tiempo...  
  
Ya los caballeros del "otro lado" se fueron a su lugar de origen... si, lo recuerdo bien...  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
-¡Muchas gracias por todo!- les dije, sonriendo  
  
-De nada- me dijo Seiya –valió mucho la pena...  
  
-¿Qué pena?- les dije –ustedes salieron muy bien compensados  
  
-A eso me refería...- dijo Seiya  
  
-Lo malo es que no pude conocer a mi suegra- se lamentó June  
  
-Ninguna- agregó Fleur -¿por qué?- me preguntó  
  
-Pues... es principalmente para no revelarles más del futuro... por ejemplo- continué –la madre de Shun jura que se va a casar con otra persona, amiga de él...  
  
-¿A sí?- preguntó June, mirando seriamente a su esposo. Shun la miró también  
  
-¡No me mires así, June!- se defendió el Caballero de Andrómeda -¡ni siquiera la conozco!  
  
-Bueno- dije –no te apures, que pronto lo harás  
  
Shun me miró como si hubiera firmado su sentencia de muerte y June, lo miró a él más molesta que antes. Los demás se miraron y luego a mi, pidiendo una explicación a mis palabras  
  
-¡No se apuren!- les dije –y menos tú June, que Shun te es fiel  
  
-¡¡¡Estabas pensando que te engañaría!!!- casi le gritó Shun a su mujer. Ella, molesta aún, desvió la mirada  
  
-No quiero arruinarles la sorpresa- dije –pero sólo les digo que, cuando la conozcan, les causará mucha sorpresa... aunque quizás agradable  
  
-¿Nos quieres decir cómo la conoceremos?- me interrumpió Ikki  
  
-No- le dije, me miró feo –tus miradas no me intimidan, así que ahórratelas- el Caballero Fénix suspiró y murmuró algo que no alcancé a oír... apuesto que no fue algo muy bueno  
  
En ese momento llegaron Artemisa, Apolo y Hermes, algo apurados  
  
-¡Ya!- dijo la diosa de la caza –está todo listo y dispuesto para que vuelvan a sus lugares...  
  
-Bueno, chicos- dije, sonriéndoles y olvidando el tema de Tokio –muchas gracias por todo el tiempo que estuvieron aquí. Les agradezco su ayuda...  
  
-De nada...- respondieron los demás y, poco a poco, comenzaron a desaparecer de mi vista y la de los demás dioses presentes  
  
Suspiré  
  
-Ya acabó una parte- dije –hay que ver si todo este enredo sirvió de algo...  
  
-Lógico que sirvió de algo- me dijo Hermes, sonriendo  
  
-Esperemos...  
  
FIN FLAH BACK   
  
...Y eso es, los chicos se fueron y los niños comenzaron con sus entrenamientos... normales, por decirlo de alguna manera  
  
Supongo que todos quieren saber cómo fue el entrenamiento de los niños... les hablaré un poco de lo más importante  
  
Partamos con Hyoga: conoció a Isaac y, tal como deben suponer, se hicieron amigos. Pero de una u otra forma, Isaac debía "morir" para Hyoga, como estaba previsto, y así, unirse a Poseidón. Y así ocurrió, pero de manera distinta (claro, ¿de qué le servía a Hyoga ir a ver el barco que se había hundido, si no estaba su madre?, habría sido estúpido). Pues bien, según me contó Hermes, la supuesta muerte de Isaac no fue culpa de Hyoga; al contrario, intentó salvarlo... pero no lo logró, incluso salió perjudicado porque Kamus lo castigó por faltar a su entrenamiento (eh ahí uno de los traumas de Hyoga... no lograba comprender por qué, siendo aprendiz de caballero, no logró salvar a su amigo)  
  
Shiriu se saltó la parte de "hermana" con Sunrei, es decir, que le gustó a penas comenzó a conocerla. Pero, como deben creer, no se lo dijo, ni cuando partió a Japón con su armadura, convertido en todo un caballero  
  
Seiya sí que conoció a Sheena, igual como debió haber sido: cuando perseguía al conejo para comérselo (hay cosas que no cambian...)  
  
Shun tuvo los mismo problemas con sus compañeros de entrenamientos, pero todo valió la pena (tal como decía él) cuando June lo cuidaba. Exacto, le ocurrió lo mismo que Shiriu: a medida que fue conociendo a June, se fue enamorando de ella (aunque tampoco se lo dijo... con lo tímido que es)  
  
Ikki... bueno, creo que no es necesario contar lo que le ocurrió a Ikki. Perdió a Esmeralda, lo que de verdad le dolió muchísimo. Nos odió a todos (ni yo me salvé)  
  
Pues bien, cuando volvieron del entrenamiento, ya todos estaban maduros. Regresaron altaneros y algo cambiados; me refiero a sus relaciones. Seiya y Shiriu ni se miraron cuando se encontraron en el Coliseo del Torneo Galáctico, e Hyoga no saludó a Shun cuando llegó; al parecer, todos habían olvidado sus amistades pasadas  
  
El reencuentro con sus padres fue más emotivo, aunque estos notaron la diferencia de los niños que se fueron, y los que regresaron  
  
Algo que preocupaba a casi todos, era que Ikki no regresaba con la armadura del Fénix  
  
Durante el Torneo Galáctico conocieron a sus demás compañeros caballeros y, cegados con el deseo de poseer la armadura de oro de Sagitario, lucharon en contra de ellos con muchas ganas. El torneo quedó hasta el combate de Jabu de Unicornio y Shun de Andrómeda, interrumpido por Ikki del Fénix  
  
Norah, su madre (que estaba en las gradas), se quiso morir prácticamente cuando vio a su hijo mayor golpear a Shun, después que le dijo que lo mataría. Ikki se retiró del lugar con la armadura dorada y Shun decidió no ver más a sus padres, hasta no lograr que Ikki volviera a ser el de antes. Eso fue algo que le costó mucho, porque en los días posteriores a eso, ellos intentaban verlo de cualquier manera, Shun escapaba descaradamente  
  
La noticia de que Ikki había muerto después de defender a sus compañeros caballeros, les causó horror a sus padres, sin contar que destruyó a Norah y a su marido, que le insistían a Shun que dejara todo eso  
  
-Lo siento- decía Shun –lo prometí, y voy a cumplir  
  
La relación de los demás con sus padres era casi igual; ellos les insistían mucho que dejaran todo, que tuvieran una vida normal lejos de los Kido... que se olvidaran que eran caballeros. Por supuesto, se negaron  
  
Ikki volvió a la vida, ayudando a su hermano cuando lo atacaban... después, Shiriu perdió la vista para que Shun y Seiya dejaran de ser piedras. Después de pasar unos días con su padre, decidió regresar a Cinco Picos (para molestia de su padre, que quería cuidarlo). Después de eso, todo ocurrió como debía, hasta que se enfrentaron al Santuario... imagínense el escándalo que hicieron las madres cuando les dijeron. Finalmente, aceptaron, con la condición de que ellas los iban a despedir al aeropuerto  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
-Pero cuídense...- repitió por enésima vez Kasumi (la madre de Seiya, ¿lo recuerdan?)  
  
-Sí, mamá, ¿tienes que decirlo cada cinco segundos?- preguntó Seiya, aburrido  
  
-¿Y Shiriu?- preguntó Hyoga a Jan, éste sonrió  
  
-Sigue en Cinco Picos... dijo que de ahí se iba al Santuario  
  
-Ahm...- dijo Hyoga, mirando al horizonte. Luego vio la hora –Shun se está demorando más de la cuenta... ¿dijo que iba a pasar a algún lugar?- le preguntó a Norah, su madre, que ya estaba algo preocupada por la ausencia de su hijo  
  
-¿E Ikki?- preguntó Seiya  
  
-Ya saben cómo es... anoche estuvo con nosotros pero se fue  
  
-Ahh...  
  
Silencio por unos segundos, Saori se acercó al grupo  
  
-¿Aún no llega?- preguntó, los demás negaron -...qué raro... algo debió ocurrirle  
  
-Iré a verlo a los alrededores...- dijo Hyoga  
  
-Te acompaño...  
  
Pasó el rato y, como saben, no lo encuentran.  
  
Shun llegó rato después con June en sus brazos  
  
-¿Quién es ella?- le preguntaron  
  
-Su nombre es June... mamá, ¿te puedes quedar con ella mientras no estoy...?  
  
-Claro hijo  
  
FIN FLASH BACK   
  
Bueno, la batalla de las Doce Casas en sí fue la misma, un hubo muchos cambios...  
  
Los chicos murieron y revivieron después, gracias a Atenea  
  
Volvieron a Japón... supuestamente ahora vivirían en paz, pero sintieron un cosmos extraño cuando estaban con sus familias. Como deben suponer, corrieron a la mansión y ahí comenzó una nueva guerra, la de Asgard  
  
Por supuesto, para sus padres fue otra GRAN preocupación... pero, a parte de eso, la tormenta que caía sobre el mundo también los preocupaba muchísimo  
  
Pero sus hijos volvieron, y para quedarse  
  
Según ellos, ya no había nada de qué preocuparse; los dioses habían sido derrotados y en el mundo habían una relativa paz... otra vez se equivocaban  
  
Así es, Hades  
  
Shun comenzó a tener sueños extraños relativos con una niña de cabello negro... luego, junto a sus amigos viajó nuevamente al Santuario  
  
Y aquí estoy, los muchachos volvieron a ganar y ahora regresaban a su casa, creo que definitivamente. Todos sobrevivieron a la batalla (Shun quedó algo traumado, péro con el pasar de los días se le quitará)  
  
Miré a mi lado y me encontré con que Hermes también estaba aquí  
  
-¿Por qué viniste?- me preguntó, sonreí  
  
-¿Por qué viniste tú?- le pregunté  
  
-Lo siento, yo pregunté primero  
  
-Pues no sé, creo que me siento algo responsable con ellos, además, necesito hablar unas palabritas con Atenea  
  
El sonido de un avión deteniéndose nos hizo mirar al frente  
  
Ya habían llegado, por fin  
  
A mi lado, pude sentir la emoción de su familia  
  
Capítulo XIII: "Final"  
  
-Bien, Hermes, aquí llegan los chicos- dije sonriendo al dios de la Economía (aunque de económico no tiene ni lo más mínimo)  
  
-Hay que ver qué pasa- me dijo –alrededor nuestro se nota algo de emoción  
  
El avión abrió sus puertas y, por unos momentos, nadie salió. Lo primero en verse fue una cabellera color chocolate, que sonrió al ver a su familia  
  
-¡Seiya!- gritó Seika, abrazando a su hermano que se había acercado corriendo -¡mira que estás alto!, creciste mucho- dijo la muchacha entre lágrimas  
  
-Y tú estás preciosa- le dijo Seiya, guiñándole un ojo. Seiya se acercó a su madre y la abrazó  
  
-Oh, hijo, no quiero que te vayas más  
  
-Mamá, ya empezaste- le dijo Seiya  
  
En ese momento salió Shiriu y Saori, seguidos luego por Hyoga, Ikki, Shun, Sheena y Juneth  
  
-¡Mira quién viene ahí, Rocko!- dijo el padre de Shun, y el perro (que estaba enorme) corrió hacia el chico peliverde ladrando como loco  
  
-¡¡¡¡Rocko!!!!- gritó Shun, recibiendo feliz a su enorme perro  
  
-¡Mira lo que le enseñas a su hijo!- dijo Norah –saludar al perro antes que a su familia  
  
-¡Se adelantó!- se excusó el padre de Shun e Ikki, divertido  
  
-¡Mira Ikki!- dijo Shun feliz a su hermano, éste se alejó un poco  
  
-Que se mantenga a la raya- dijo Ikki  
  
El perro lo miró y le movió la cola, Ikki se cruzó de brazos  
  
-¡Ni lo pienses!- le dijo con enfado –contigo no quiero no tregua, ¿me oíste?  
  
El perro gimió levemente, como si entendiera lo que le dijera  
  
-Oh Ikki, sí que eres malo- le dijo divertido Hyoga, al verlo, el perro movió la cola -¡¡¡Hola, Rocko!!!  
  
-No quiero ni hablar- dijo –ustedes con el perro sí que me hicieron sufrir...  
  
-Sólo eran bromas- dijeron a la vez Shun e Hyoga  
  
Pues bien, el reencuentro fue bastante bonito, tengo que decirlo, aunque con un problemita que en un principio no notamos...  
  
¿Adivinen quién había ido?... Exacto, Tokio  
  
-¿Tokio?- le dijo Ikki, ella sonrió  
  
-Hola Ikki  
  
-¡Mira cómo estás!- le dijo el chico –muy bonita  
  
-Gracias- dijo ella, sonriendo  
  
-Mira, te presento- la tomó de la mano y se acercó a los demás -¡Shun, Hyoga, miren quién vino!- los aludidos miraron y sonrieron ampliamente  
  
-¡Tokio!- dijo Hyoga –me alegra verte  
  
-A mi igual, Hyoga... hola Shun  
  
-Hola Tokio  
  
-Ellas son Sheena y Juneth- dijo Ikki, las amazonas sonrieron... o al menos lo intentaron, se notó a la milla que no les parecía mucho la presencia de la chica  
  
-¿Y a qué se debe tu nueva visita?- escuché cuando comenzaba a reírme de la situación... era Atenea o Saori Kido, que se había acercado  
  
-Hola, muchas felicidades- le dije, sonriendo  
  
-Gracias... ¿y, la respuesta?  
  
-Bus, a varias cosas- dije –primero, quería ver cómo habían quedado después de tanto golpe, los pobres...  
  
-¿y?- apuró  
  
-Quería ver qué venía después- respondí –tengo que ver las conclusiones, no te olvides que lo mío aún no termina. Mi existencia aún corre peligro  
  
Saori sonrió y miró a sus caballeros con cariño  
  
-Tú ya terminaste- me dijo –lo que viene ahora sólo depende de ellos, tú no puedes intervenir en temas del corazón  
  
-No creas- dije, cruzándome de brazos –aún queda la opción Eros, es extrema pero si es necesaria, la usaré  
  
-Ya te dije que no es necesario... de ahora en adelante, las cosas se irán dando solas, de veras  
  
-Atenea, quiero pedirte un favor- le dije, ella me miró  
  
-¿Y qué sería?  
  
-Es algo pequeño, pero importante...  
  
Cada uno se fue a su casa con sus respectivas familias (Shiriu y Seiya juntos, sus padres desde hace algunos años viven juntos)  
  
-...¡Y Shun era Hades!, ¿pueden creerlo?- le contaba Seiya a ellos  
  
-¿Shun?  
  
-¡Casi muero de la impresión!- dijo Seiya  
  
-Corrección, amigo- intervino Shiriu, sonriendo divertido –casi te mata, pero tienes la cabeza tan dura que el golpe sólo te noqueó  
  
-Jo, chistoso- respondió Seiya, los demás rieron  
  
-¿Así que Saori Kido hará una fiesta de Navidad?- preguntó Jan  
  
-Sí, papá y, según nos dijo, todos estábamos invitados  
  
-¿Incluido nosotros?- preguntó Seika  
  
-Sí, por supuesto  
  
-¡Genial!- dijo la muchacha –oigan, ¿y cómo es el Inframundo?  
  
-Ni una gracia- dijo despectivamente Seiya –todo negro, feo...  
  
-Pero tienes que admitir que en los Campos Eliseos se respiraba paz- dijo Shiriu  
  
-¿Paz?, ¡por favor, Shiriu!, persiguiendo a Hades iba a poder "respirar paz"  
  
-En ese caso admite que era bastante hermoso  
  
-¿Era?- preguntó la madre de Seiya  
  
-Era- dijeron ambos chicos a la vez  
  
-Lamentable que ustedes pasaran por ahí- dijo Jan –apuesto que quedó echo un desastre  
  
-Acertaste...- dijo Shiriu  
  
-Pero era necesario- agregó Sieya en forma de defensa –no podíamos dejar que Hades se fugara, así que fue justo...  
  
Los demás se miraron divertidos. Y yo decidí irme a otra casa...  
  
Ahí encontré a Hyoga... entraba a la habitación en que estaba el piano. Sonreí  
  
Se acercaba lentamente a él y, con la máxima suavidad que podía, pasó sus dedos sobre él, acariciándolo, como si fuera su tesoro... de echo lo era. Después de rodearlo, se sentó y comenzó a tocar... era hermoso  
  
Llegó su madre y se acercó a él  
  
-¿Vamos, hijo?- dijo, sonriendo. Hyoga la miró unos momentos  
  
-Te quiero mucho mamá- le dijo  
  
-Yo también, pequeño. Vamos, tu padre nos espera  
  
Ambos fueron a la sala, en donde habían tres tacitas de café y un plato con pastelitos y galletas  
  
Hyoga estaba silencioso, miraba a su alrededor como si nunca antes hubiera estado ahí  
  
-Todo sigue igual...- dijo, sonriendo  
  
-Fue algo que nos pediste, hijo, nunca nos esmeramos tanto en cumplir una promesa- respondió su padre -¿Y qué harás ahora?  
  
-Aún no lo he pensado...- respondió –yo creo que estudiar algo...  
  
-Buena idea, hijo- dijo su madre. Hyoga la miró unos momentos  
  
-¿Saben?- dijo, bajando la vista –cuando fui a Asgard con los demás... conocí a algunas personas, pero...  
  
-¿Pero?  
  
-Conocí a una princesa, la Princesa Fleur de Asgard  
  
Sus padres sonrieron, divertidos. Inmediatamente supieron hacia dónde iba la conversación  
  
-¿Y qué hay con esa princesa?- preguntó su madre, Hyoga se sonrojó  
  
-Eh... pues...  
  
-No es necesario que lo digas, hijo- le dijo su padre –se te nota en la cara  
  
-Ahm... ya- balbuceó Hyoga, aunque seguía colorado –me preguntaba si ella podía venir a quedarse... unos días  
  
-¡Claro Hyoga, ningún problema!- le dijo su padre. Hyoga sonrió  
  
-Así conoceré a mi nuera- dijo la madre, divertida  
  
-¡Mamá!...  
  
Se notaba que Sheena y Juneth estaban más que arrepentidas de haber aceptado irse a casa de Ikki y Shun, lo más seguro es que ellos habrían insistido mucho... lo más seguro también es que estarían mucho mejor si Tokio no estuviera ahí, hablando animadamente con Ikki y Shun (y muy junta con este último)  
  
-¿Así que estudiarás psicología?- decía Shun, ella asintió  
  
-¿Y ustedes no han pensado en estudiar algo?- les preguntó  
  
-A mi me gustaría veterinaria- dijo Shun, sonriendo  
  
-Siempre te han gustado los animales- dijo Tokio, y June murmuró algo que sólo Sheena pudo oír y al hacerlo no pudo aguantar la risa. Los demás las miraron  
  
-¿Qué les pasa?- les preguntó Ikki  
  
-Nada...- respondió Sheena, intentando controlarse –hemos pensado en salir a recorrer por aquí, para que ustedes hablen tranquilos con ella  
  
-¿Qué?- preguntó Shun, algo preocupado -¿y si se pierden?  
  
-Será nuestro problema, vamonos Sheena- dijo June, y agarró de un brazo a la chica y la llevó con ella  
  
Tenía dos posibilidades: irme con ellas o quedarme con ellos... como deben suponer, elegí la primera  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó Sheena a June, sonriendo  
  
-Nada- respondió la rubia  
  
-Sí, y yo soy la reencarnación de Afrodita... vamos, ¿es por lo de la amiga de Shun e Ikki?  
  
-¿Tokio?, para nada...- respondió  
  
-No tienes por que fingir conmigo, June, de veras  
  
-Oh, ¡está bien!- admitió -¡me enferma!, ¡hay que quiero ser psicóloga!... tarada  
  
-Ya, no te desquites- le dijo Sheena –no es para que la trates así, la pobre debió sufrir también con todas las batallas y...  
  
-¡Ya calla!- la interrumpió June –apuesto a que si le coqueteara a Ikki estarías a punto de matarla...  
  
-Puede ser- dijo Sheena, tranquilamente –pero tengo la suerte de que no me ocurrió a mí, así que, como amiga tuya, tengo que ayudarte a tranquilizarte  
  
-¡Oh, qué buena amiga!- dijo June  
  
-¡Vamos, no te quemes por eso!- le dijo Sheena –disfrutemos el paseo. Mira, te propongo que vamos al centro a ver vestidos, según me dijo Saori para Navidad celebrará una fiesta y estaremos más que preparadas  
  
-Está bien- dijo en un suspiro June, y se dejó llevar por su amiga  
  
En resumen, faltaban sólo dos días para Navidad y, según tenía entendido, Saori Kido celebraría una gran fiesta en donde estaría mucha gente importante invitada (incluidos el joven Julián Solo y las princesas del reino de Asgard, Hilda y Fleur de Polaris)  
  
Estaba en el Olimpo y llegó Hermes  
  
-¿Irás?- me preguntó, lo miré  
  
-Sinceramente aún no lo sé  
  
-¿Por qué?, todo lo que han logrado te lo deben a ti, mínimo. ¿Atenea te invitó?  
  
-Sí... de echo tengo que ir a buscar unas cosas que le encargué  
  
-Entonces tú serás mi pareja- me dijo Hermes. Lo miré y me guiñó un ojo –vamos, sé mi pareja. Iris me mandó al diablo y era mi única opción  
  
-Está bien- acepté, total, no perdía nada si Hermes me acompañaba...  
  
Llegamos a la mansión Kido y estaba muy iluminada. Entre la gante que ahí había logramos distinguir a Saori, me acerqué a ella junto con Hermes  
  
-¡Destyn, Hermes, qué bueno verlos!- dijo, sonriendo  
  
-¿Tienes mi encargo?  
  
-Sí, ven conmigo. Te lo tengo hasta envuelto- la seguí hasta lo que creo, es su despacho –toma  
  
Sonriendo, me entregó cinco grandes paquetes  
  
-Muchas gracias, Atenea  
  
-¿Se los llevarás ahora?  
  
-Sí, y debo apurarme si quiero que los abran antes que den las doce  
  
-¿Vendrás luego?  
  
-¡Por supuesto!- dije, sonriendo -¡Ah!, y dile a Hermes que me espere!  
  
Me aparecí en el Olimpo y ahí me esperaba Artemisa  
  
-¿Qué celebran los mortales?  
  
-¿ ?  
  
-¿Qué es Navidad?  
  
-Ah, celebran el nacimiento de Jesucristo- respondí rápidamente. Artemisa me miró –puedes buscarlo en los libros de historia, sale en todas partes  
  
-Buena sugerencia- me dijo  
  
-¿Está todo listo?  
  
-Por supuesto...- encendió su cosmos –estarás ahí en... tres... dos... uno...  
  
Aparecí en medio de la mansión Kido, se notaba que había pasado algo de tiempo  
  
Escuché unas risas y caminé hacia ellas. Ahí estaban todos  
  
Saori, Seiya, Sunrei (con una gran panza), Shiriu, Ikki, Sheena, Shun, June (con Norah más grande en sus brazos), Hyoga, Fleur, Hilda, Jabu y la que creo, su esposa Tokio (sí, adivinaron, es la misma Tokio amiga de Shun)  
  
Estaban alrededor de un gran árbol navideño, al parecer, ya habían abierto los regalos y ahora se relajaban acompañados del calor de la chimenea, mientras conversaban animadamente  
  
Sonreí y, cuando encendí mi cosmos, los paquetes que estaban en mis manos, aparecieron abajo del árbol. Fue Hyoga el que se dio cuenta  
  
-¿Y estos?- preguntó acercándose  
  
-¿Qué ves?- le preguntó Shiriu  
  
-Faltaron unos paquetes...- dijo Hyoga, tomando uno en sus manos –hay uno para cada uno- dijo, y se los dio a sus amigos  
  
La sorpresa fue general cuando leyeron el remitente: "Muchas gracias por su ayuda, Destino"; lo abrieron rápidamente  
  
No pude evitar sonreír cuando vi las expresiones de su cara: alegría, ternura. Las fotos enmarcadas de sus padres y su familia de verdad les gustó... claro, en estos momentos nunca conseguirían uno así  
  
Volví inmediatamente a la fiesta del lugar que me correspondía, unos cuantos años antes y en tiempo paralelo  
  
-Ya –escuché, y vi a Hermes –trabajo completo  
  
-¿Entero?- le pregunté, sonrió  
  
-Velo por ti misma  
  
Busqué, tal como me dijo Hermes, y vi que tenía razón  
  
Afuera, en el balcón, Shiriu y Sunrei conversaban animadamente, más cerca de lo normal para dos amigos. ¿Es que estaban en la fase de coqueteo?... la respuesta llegó cuando Shiriu se acercó a ella y la besó. No, ya habían pasado esa fase y, al parecer, iban bastante adelantados. Bien por ellos  
  
A pesar del frío, Ikki y Sheena decidieron dar un paseo para descansar un poco del ruido del salón... o para estar solos. Yo creo que lo segundo es lo más seguro porque sus manos ya eran mucho más atrevidas de lo que la sociedad aceptaba  
  
Hyoga y Fleur conversaban de lo más entretenidos en un rincón del salón. A cada comentario del muchacho, Fleur reía y al mismo tiempo coqueteaba mucho  
  
Como deben suponer, Shun es mucho más tímidos que los otros y su manera de "declararse" a June fue haciendo lo posible para que ambos, durante el baile, quedaran bajo el muérdago... sí, le costó su resto pero finalmente lo logró (para su alegría, porque la muchacha lo quedó mirando un poco confundida... y más sorprendida se puso cuando Shun la besó, pero supo responder)  
  
Me acerqué a Hermes  
  
-Misión cumplida  
  
-¿No que te falta ver a Atenea con Pegaso?- me preguntó Hermes  
  
-No, eso lo arregla ella, en sus relaciones con mortales yo no me meto...  
  
Miré hacia un lado del salón y sonreí, claro, ahí estaba la pareja que me faltaba  
  
Tokio y Jabu comenzaban a conocerse, hablando tímidamente, sin saber que terminarían casándose  
  
Delante de mi apareció Iris  
  
-Hola- dijo  
  
-¿Y a qué se debe?  
  
-Atenea me pidió que te entregara esto  
  
Me pasó un folleto de la programación de TV Olimp (¿lo recuerdan?), inmediatamente reaccioné cuando vi que justamente a esa hora, comenzaba "Dirty Dancing"  
  
-¿Qué haces?- me preguntó Hermes  
  
-Me voy- respondí -¡van a dar Dirty Dancing!  
  
-¿Me dejarás solo?  
  
-... Ven conmigo- lo invité –tengo palomitas de maíz  
  
-Acepto  
  
Y sí, por fin después de dos años, pude ver el bendito "baile final" de la película, donde Patrick sí que se luce  
  
-Oye...- me dijo Hermes, que estaba sentado a mi lado en mi cama  
  
-¿Uhu?  
  
-Espero que nunca más pase algo como esto  
  
-Esperemos, aunque si ocurre, ya se quien será el culpable  
  
-Ja, ja. Nunca más pasará  
  
-Más te vale...  
  
Fin ( ? )  
  
NOTA: Bueno, después de muuuuuucho tiempo, por fin lo terminé, y no tienen idea de cuánto me costó.  
  
Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y gracias a todos lo que lo leyeron ! 


End file.
